Fire Power
by dandelion657
Summary: First in "Daughter of Legends" series. Prequel to my story "Making It Work" which i've taken down but will rewrite. The characters are the same. Tommy/Kim Hunter/OC
1. Jacqueline Jackie Oliver

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 1: Jacqueline "Jackie" Oliver**

_A/N: First in __**"Daughter of Legends" **__series.__Prequel to "Making It Work." Tommy and Kim's 16 year old daughter, (Tommy and Kim are older than they actually seem in the series) Jackie Oliver, is living in Blue Bay Harbor for this year. She is unsure of the reason why her family moved there, but when they do, she didn't expect to become a power ranger. Her parents didn't even expect it. She has been attending the Flame Ninja Academy, which is in Angel Grove, where they move to Blue Bay from, and once she's given a morpher, they move to Blue Bay so she can help the other rangers. And since she just moved to Blue Bay Harbor (she won't actually start fighting as a ranger until Blake and Hunter are captured by Choobo in Return of Thunder), she has a hard time making friends. But shortly after joining the others, she starts to break free of her shy shell. For this fic, Kelly and Kim are cousins (In MMPR, the episode Enter the Lizinator, Kim's cousin Kelly is mentioned, who happens to be a red head like the Kelly in this season).To start the series, up until chapter 3, Jackie already has a boyfriend of one year named Corey, which Becca (who Jackie keeps in touch with) finds him cheating on her. Jackie/Hunter. Tommy/Kim _

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile<strong>

**Name: **Jacqueline "Jackie" Oliver

**Age: **17

**Hair: **Shoulder length, brown, curly

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Height: **5'2"

**Hobbies: **Singing, swimming, gymnastics, martial arts, roller skating, bike riding.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Residence, Angel Grove<em>

"Mom, have you seen my uniform?" Jackie Oliver yelled downstairs of their two story home. Jackie was the daughter of the legendary power couple, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. When she was born, her father was still a ranger, so it was mostly her and her mother. After the turbo power transfer (she knows about her parents past as well as her 'aunts' and 'uncles'), the couple got married and began to raise her. Now she was sixteen and they were still living in Angel Grove. She attends the secret academy here known as the Flame Ninja Academy, where she has been learning to control the element of fire. Very few people in her life knew she went there, like her sister (who's her best friend since birth, like the Jason and Kim relationship) Becca, who was the daughter of Jason and Trini, and her parents.

More about her family, she grew up in Angel Grove practically all her life. The year her parents got married, she was accepted into the ninja academy. She knew of two others that existed, one in Blue Bay Harbor and the other on the outskirts of Reefside. Her father was currently finishing getting his PhD in paleontology and her mother was still a renowned gymnast, owning her own gym and occasionally teaching classes at the youth center, still owned by family friend Ernie. It's where everyone hangs out. Jackie has a little brother by the name of Dylan, who's only three. It is currently 2003, which means he was born in 2000. Unlike most kids with younger siblings, she absolutely adored hers. They were both great with each other, and no one would think they were the typical brother and sister. She would do anything to protect him. Her family is quite large, most of her aunts and uncles being her parents friends that were close enough to call that and their kids were like Jackie's other siblings, even though their parents considered them cousins. Really, the one she was the best of friends with was Becca Scott, who'd she's known since they were in diapers, having been born the same year and Jackie being slightly older. Little did she know that her life was going to change in the most dramatic way possible.

"It's in the wash!" Kim yelled back.

"No need to yell," Jackie scoffed as she approached the landing. Her dad was currently at work, helping Jason teach classes at his dojo in Reefside. "But if it's not done soon, I'm going to be late." She stated picking up Dylan.

"Can you give him some cereal?" Kim asked as she washed some dishes. "He won't eat anything."

"He does for me," Jackie grinned placing a small bowl of cheerios in front of her brother, now sitting in his booster seat.

"Icky!" Dylan tossed a few on the floor.

"Was I ever this much of a pain?" Jackie wondered.

"Unfortunately not," Kim giggled as she swept them up.

"Dyl," Jackie said sweetly. "Can you eat some for me? We can go play dino after?" That got him eating like no tomorrow. Dino was his favorite game. He, like Tommy, had a thing for dinosaurs. When Jackie used to chase him around after he learned to walk, he called her a dinosaur and she turned it into a game, which quickly became his favorite.

"Play dino!" he reached his hands up. Jackie laughed and placed him on the floor. He started running, so she chased after him until the washing machine buzzed. She ran to it and grabbed her ninja suit before pulling it on. Covering it up with civilian clothes, she ran out the door and rode her bike to the secluded academy.

* * *

><p><em>Flame Academy<em>

"Good morning Sensei," Jackie bowed at Sensei Giroflee upon entering the academy though the flame shaped stone.

"Good morning Jacqueline," Sensei Giroflee greeted with a warm smile. Jackie was one of her best students and she was proud of her accomplishments. In about another year or so, she would be ready to become a Sensei.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Jackie asked. There was the other reason Jackie was her favorite. She could always tell when something was bothering people and wanted to help in anyway if she could.

"I'm not sure," the elder woman replied. "But come with me please." Confused, Jackie followed the woman to a courtyard garden, which some ninjas used to meditate when they felt down. The two took a seat on the swinging bench that had been put there.

"Is it something I can help with?" Jackie wondered, sensing something terrible was going to happen.

"Jacqueline," Sensei Giroflee sighed heavily. "I fear that something big is coming this way, and we must be ready for it. I am not sure as to when it will come, but we need to be prepared no matter what."

"What are you getting to?" Jackie frowned.

"You must take this," Sensei handed her a small, pink wooden box. "It is the only thing that can help defeat what comes this way." Jackie nervously took it and opened it.

"Sensei you can't be serious," she cried noticing its contents.

"I am unfortunately so," Sensei shook her head sadly. "An evil is coming this way. You are the only one who can help defeat it."

"What must I do?" Jackie sighed, placing the new found morpher on her wrist.

"When the time comes," Sensei pleaded. "You must go to Blue Bay Harbor and seek out the other rangers, or at least Sensei Wantanabe. He will help you along with the others to defeat this evil. It will take the power of seven to defeat it, and you are one of the seven that can."

"Are you sure Sensei?" Jackie questioned. "Blue Bay Harbor is two hours from here."

"While you are there," Sensei continued. "You will have to practice on your own with your powers. Your family may need to move out there for safety reasons. And I am positive that you will make a great ranger when need be. Now, if during classes something happens any day from now on, I need you to run back to your house and move there as quickly as possible. Alright?"

"Yes Sensei," Jackie stood and bowed. She ran off to her first class.

_**-Later- **_

"What's that?" a kid in Jackie's class pointed to where the sky was unusually darkening. Next thing everyone knows, explosions are going off in the distance. Recalling her Sensei's words, Jackie ran away out of the academy back to her home. This was definitely something evil.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Residence, Angel Grove<em>

"Mom! Dad!" Jackie called frantically as she ran into the house. Hearing their daughter cry out, Tommy and Kim walked into the living room, Kim with Dylan on her hips.

"Jackie?" she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to move to Blue Bay Harbor," Jackie stated.

"What?" Tommy asked. "Why?"

Jackie sighed and told them everything that happened since she got to the academy. Her parents were quiet for a moment when she finished, but that was expected.

"I'll call Kelly and see if she can help us get a house down there," Kim ran out to call her cousin.

"Dad?" Jackie questioned nervously. "Are you alright?"

"My angel is becoming a ranger," Tommy shook his head. "I never thought that would happen."

"Dad, I'll be fine," Jackie hugged the man. "After all, you did teach me how to fight."

"It's my job to worry no matter what," Tommy chuckled.

"Kelly got us a place," Kim sighed of relief reentering the room. "We have to move by the end of the week though."

"Then let's get packing," Tommy groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, but this was just to show how Jackie got her powers and an introduction to her character.


	2. Luck Of the First Day

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 2: Luck of the First Day**

_A/N: Jackie moves to Blue Bay. She goes to help her cousin Kelly at her sports shop as a job that Kelly assured Kim to give her. Takes place during Return of Thunder Part 4. Jackie accidentally gets captured along with the thunder rangers and doesn't know what to do. She won't start fighting as a ranger until after Cam becomes a ranger, which will be better for her as she's trying to get used to her surroundings. But she does start friendships with the rangers before finding out they actually are rangers. So anyway, on with the chapter. Starts two months after she received her morpher._

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Home, Blue Bay Harbor<em>

"Well this is it," Tommy pulled into the driveway of their new two story home. The moving truck was right behind them and parked as well. The small family got out and Jackie strapped her brother into his stroller while she helped bring stuff inside. Once everything was indoors, Tommy and Kim started unpacking.

"Jackie, why don't you take Dyl and go visit Kelly?" Kim suggested. "I told her you would check out her shop when we got here. Me and your father can handle unpacking for now."

"Sure thing mom," Jackie grabbed the stroller where her brother was in, now sleeping, and started walking towards the local sports shop owned by her cousin Kelly.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"This place looks busy," Jackie mused as she noticed people walking in and out of the brightly colored shop. "What do you think Dyl?"

"Icky!" Dylan agreed. Jackie laughed as she entered the shop following a couple of stock boys who went to set boxes down.

"That's the last of the new stuff," the one in crimson reported.

"You guys are doing great," Jackie heard Kelly comment as she looked around the store in awe. "Keep it up and you never know." Kelly turned away as a boy in yellow walked over to the other two. Jackie walked behind them and towards where she saw her cousin go behind a counter, not bothering to eavesdrop on the guys conversation.

"Hey Kelly," she greeted as she parked the stroller in front of the counter.

"Jackie!" Kelly hugged her younger cousin. "Finally made it in ok?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "Mom and dad are unpacking and she sent me here."

"And this is little Dylan huh?" Kelly looked in the stroller.

"Yeah," Jackie continued smiling.

"Icky!" Dylan cried when he saw Kelly, who frowned in confusion.

"He's in that phase right now," Jackie rolled her eyes. "He thinks everything is icky."

"I should've known," Kelly chuckled. "Word from your parents is you need a temporary job."

"Unfortunately," Jackie groaned. "Ernie was upset I had to quit because I was moving."

"Well you can work here if you like," Kelly offered. "You can start tomorrow."

"That'd be great," Jackie smiled before frowning. "My mom put you up to this, didn't she?"

"I did owe her a favor," Kelly held her hands in surrender.

"That you did," Kim laughed appearing behind her daughter. "Jackie, your father wants you to meet him at the beach."

"Just to talk to me about life in a new city or to practice my martial arts?" Jackie wondered.

"I think both," Kim shook her head.

"Stop by later and I'll introduce you to your coworkers," Kelly waved as Jackie headed out.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

'_This beach is nice,' _Jackie thought as she listened to her iPod and walked along the shore, waiting for her father. It wasn't a large beach or a small one, so it'd be kind of easy to find her. She just mindlessly walked and stared out into the ocean. Looking at the ocean always made her feel calm. Walking a little further, she stopped and faced the ocean, oblivious to the two motocross riders just a little bit further away. _'I guess I could get used to this.'_

"Whoa!" she cried when she felt herself being lifted. Her iPod fell out and landed in the sand, glistening in the sun. One moment she was standing on the sunny beach shore, staring mindlessly out into the ocean, and the next, she was in a strange purple room with two other figures.

* * *

><p><em>Backpack Dimension<em>

"What is this place?" she spoke softly out loud as she checked out her new surroundings. The area was dark, and she couldn't really see much. There were two figures in the distance, which looked as if they were fighting something. When they stopped, she stared at them, frowning in confusion. The figures, as she could make out, seemed to be doing the same. As she continued to stare, she noticed that the two figures were in ranger suits: one crimson and one navy.

'_Just the people I'm looking for!' _she jumped for joy inside her head. She reached down to her wrist where she usually had her morpher strapped on, but found it wasn't there. It didn't take long for her to realize that she left it at home in a box that was being unpacked in her new room at her new home. She silently cursed as the two figures made their way over to her.

"You alright?" the navy one asked as they approached.

"I will be once I know where I am and why I'm here," Jackie snapped.

"Unfortunately we're not sure either," crimson scoffed.

"My guess for you two being here is that you were formerly evil, took some time to figure things out, but ended up getting captured in the process," Jackie rolled her eyes. They both stared at her, slight confusion, slight shock, and mostly fear she knew something.

"How can you tell?" Navy narrowed his eyes.

"This stuff is actually normal for me," the brunette leaned back onto one of the 'walls' and shrugged.

"So you're not freaked out?" Crimson frowned.

"Uh, not really no," Jackie shook her head. "I mean, I grew up in a town where rangers were everything, so this comes across as normal. Well, as normal as a first day in a new town can be." The two rangers looked at her in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Jackie!" Tommy called out in search for his daughter. He knew she had to be here by now, since he was the one who ran late. He was jogging down the shore looking around, and no sign of her. His foot came down on something rock like causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Bending down and digging through the sand, he pulled up Jackie's iPod. It was unusual for her to leave something like this buried in the sand. The iPod was one of her most cherished possessions. A little ways away, he noticed a guy on a dirt bike looking around two empty ones. "Hey!" he called as he ran over to the guy. Once he reached him, he noticed it was a brunette guy in yellow looking confused. "Have you seen a brunette girl around her about 5'2" wearing pink or white?"

"Nah man," the boy shook his head. "Have you seen a one tall guy and one short guy?"

"Can't say I have," Tommy sighed. "Thanks for your help anyways." He took off down the beach again leaving the kid behind confused.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys," Shane stated. "But leaving their bikes? No way!"

"I don't know about you," Tori frowned. "But I smell a rodent. No offense Sensei."

"None taken Tori," Sensei obliged. "I too suspect foul play."

"It probably has something to do with this," Cam zoomed in on where Choobo was sitting in the middle of the forest. "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery."

"I don't know dude that place is kind of cool," Dustin thought. Then he remembered something. "Hey, if he has something to do with Blake and Hunter disappearing, maybe that's where that girl went too!"

"What girl?" Shane frowned.

"When I was at the beach looking for them," he began. "Some guy, probably new in town, asked me if I'd seen a brunette girl wearing pink or white. Seems like whoever she is disappeared too."

"Let's go then," Shane sighed as the three backed away to morph.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Home <em>

"Come on Dylan," Kim urged as she tried to get the toddler to take a nap.

"Kim?" Tommy called as he walked in.

"In here," she replied.

"Have you seen Jackie?" he stood beside her.

"Last I saw she headed for the beach," Kim smiled. She frowned noticing how down he looked. "She wasn't there, was she?"

"No," Tommy sighed. "I found her iPod buried in the sand and she's not the only one who seems to have disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Kim frowned.

"Well, there was another guy there, maybe a year older than Jackie," Tommy described. "He was looking for two of his friends near some motocross bikes, who seemed to have disappeared as well."

"You don't think this has to do with ranger duties, do you?" Kim wondered.

"If it does, she has her morpher right?" Tommy hoped.

"Your forgetfulness strikes again," Kim groaned.

"She forgot it here?" Tommy frowned. "Then how does my forgetfulness strike again?"

"Because she inherited that from you," Kim gave a soft smile. "If it is ranger related, then there's not much we can do. We don't have the equipment to find her. We just have to wait for the other rangers to find her if its ranger related. If not, if she doesn't come home by later tonight, we can file a missing person's report."

"I'm going to look around the city see if she went shopping," Tommy groaned and ran out again to search. Kim just shook her head and prayed her daughter was safe.

* * *

><p><em>Backpack Dimension<em>

"This is so not how I wanted to spend my day in a new town," Jackie sighed.

"You're new to Blue Bay?" Navy asked. The two rangers had been trying to figure out how to get out and get her home without revealing anything.

"Yes," Jackie snorted. "And all I wanted to do was visit my cousin's shop, go to the beach and spar with my dad, then play with my little brother." The space shook violently.

"What was that?" Crimson wondered.

"Oh, your teammates are probably trying to free us," Jackie shrugged. Once again, they looked at her.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Navy wondered.

"As I said, I grew up where the originals were," Jackie groaned. Before anyone could say another thing, the three were transported out of the dimension.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Home<em>

'_Wow,' _Jackie thought as she blinked and looked around, taking in the scenery of her new home. _'Guess I better get inside before my parents freak out. Though, they probably already have.'_ Slowly, she made her way to the front door and twisted it open. Before she stepped one foot in the door she was squished by a blur of pink and green.

"Mom, dad, can't breathe," Jackie choked out. Her parents released her and allowed her to walk in before starting the questioning.

"Where were you?" Kim asked, clearly worried.

"What happened?" Tommy quickly followed.

"I went to the beach," Jackie shrugged. "Walked around taking in the view. Stopped to look out over the ocean. Next thing I know, I'm in some freaky dimension with two rangers who were formerly evil."

"How could you tell they were formerly evil?" Kim wondered.

"They just seemed like they were trying to get away to think," Jackie frowned.

"Like I did after my I was," Tommy nodded in understanding.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest," Jackie sauntered upstairs to her room and immediately pulled out her laptop and got online to chat with her friend Becca.

**Firechick4:** hey Becca!

**Asiancutie12: **hey Jackie! How's the new town?

**Firechick4**: I don't know…

**Asiancutie12: **? how do u not know? Didn't you go exploring?

**Firechick4: **tried &failed

**Asiancutie12: **how do u fail at sightseeing?

**Firechick4: **well I got to c Kelly's shop. That's pretty awesome

**Asiancutie12: **I'd have to visit sometime. Keep going…

**Firechick4: **dad wanted to meet me at the beach to spar but never happened

**Asiancutie12: **something happen?

**Firechick4: **got kidnapped by an alien thing along with two rangers when I wasn't paying attention. I just got out of it a half hour ago and landed in front of my house. How's that for a first day in a new town?

**Asiancutie12: **…

**Firechick4: **u don't have a comment? Tht's a first.

**Asiancutie12: **funny. And no! that's just very odd for a first day. Not something you'd expect.

**Firechick4: **unless you're the kid of former rangers. Anyway, how's Ernie's?

**Asiancutie12: **tht's true. the new employee is such a klutz! I hope my replacement isn't one.

**Firechick4: **You're quitting?

**Asiancutie12: **well once the school year finishes, we're moving to Reefside to be closer to dad's dojo. How's ur dad's job hunt?

**Firechick4: **still can't find one *sigh* but I doubt he'll get one in Blue Bay or Angel Grove have a place to hire him.

**Asiancutie12: **dad says Reefside high has an opening for a science teacher…

**Firechick4: **my dad a _science teacher_? That's a good one

**Asiancutie12: **ha-ha. Well, he has a PhD in things to do with dinosaurs, which are science like, right?

**Firechick4: **…still can't c him teaching high school kids. Especially if we're in his class.

**Asiancutie12: **So if he goes for it and take it, you'll be moving there for senior year?

**Firechick4: **if he doesn't, I'll beg him to move there so we can finish senior year together.

**Asiancutie12: **sweet! Well, I gotta go. I have an early shit tomorrow.

**Firechick4: **and I have my first day at Kelly's shop tomorrow. Night!

**Asiancutie12: **later!

'_Well that's nice to know my replacement is a klutz,' _Jackie thought. Before moving to Blue Bay, she worked at the local youth center in Angel Grove. Becca also worked there. Now she was starting work tomorrow at Kelly's shop. Turning off her laptop, she got ready for bed and the busy day that lied ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? As for the online usernames, Firechick4 is Jackie's because she's a fire ninja and Asiancutie12 is Becca because she's Asian. And any kid of any former rangers I may write about knows about their parents past if they are at least 13. Anyway, next chapter is based on Boxing Boparoo and Jackie meets the other rangers, but she doesn't know it yet and they don't know about her. She won't fight as a ranger until "I Love Lothor," but the others won't know it's her until "Good Will Hunter." As for when she and Hunter become a couple, like Tommy and Kim, it'll be love at first sight, and they'll officially be a couple starting during Shimazu's return, like at the beginning, but it may not be actually in the chapter (but will they get together for good on their own, or will Kim's matchmaking ways get involved?) By that time though, she would have known them all for two and a half months.


	3. Challenged

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 3: Challenged**

_A/N: Jackie starts her first day of work and meets the other rangers (who she doesn't know are rangers yet). She doesn't start using her powers until now, but they don't know it's her until "Good Will Hunter." She and Hunter become a couple in "Shimazu returns," or they'll be a couple by then. It'll be a love at first sight relationship, kind of like Tommy and Kim have. So anyway, this is based on Boxing Boparoo. Jackie and her boyfriend (who wasn't mentioned except briefly in chapter 1's first A/N) breakup._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"What's this?" Jackie asked as she entered the sports shop for her first day of work. Kelly asked her to get there early for help to set up for some big event. She yawned as she made her way to her cousin.

"Stuff for the Total Trek competition," Kelly brought out a box of supplies. "You gonna enter?"

"Um," Jackie looked at the event list. "Kel, I don't skateboard, ride motocross, or any of this stuff. I sing, rollerblade, swim, perform gymnastics, martial arts, and cycle. If it had any of those, I'd enter, but it doesn't. So, sorry."

"Just help me hang this banner," Kelly laughed and rolled her eyes. She pulled out the competition banner and Jackie took the other side to help her hang it. When they finished, Jackie helped set up the map board and the sign up forms. Then Kelly sent her to take inventory and try to find a box filled with t-shirts that needed to be hung up on the racks.

"The banner looks nice," a blonde commented as Jackie reentered the room, box in hands. "If you had surfing I'd be all over this total trek."

"Oh yeah that'd be fair," a brunette guy in yellow rolled his eyes. "You blowing everybody out of the water."

"And the problem with that is?" the blonde wondered.

"Guys, check this course out," Kelly called the two over; indicating to Jackie she already knew them. "We start at the skate park, it's a run to the motocross track, then urban climb to finish. You entering Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," the boy dubbed as Dustin scoffed. Jackie set the box on the counter and started opening it. "I still have bruises from last year."

"Hey," a guy in red called as he walked in with a blonde, wearing crimson. Something about them struck Jackie as odd. "Got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?" Jackie rolled her eyes and passed her cousin the entry form clipboard and got back to unpacking and organizing the t-shirts.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly questioned.

"Us?" the blonde scoffed. "Together?"

"You've got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," the first one snorted. Jackie scoffed and shook her head.

"Just asking," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Here you go," Kelly handed the forms to the blonde. "You're the second one to sign up Hunter. Would be third," she shot a quick glance at her cousin who was still organizing t-shirts at the counter. "Are you sure you don't wanna sign up Jackie?"

"I'm good," the brunette grinned, catching a glance at the one dubbed as Hunter. She had to admit he was kind of cute. Unfortunately, she already had a boyfriend, Corey, who she's been going out with for a year now.

"So who's first?" Hunter wondered.

"You're toast dirt boy," the other guy in red taunted and turned away.

"Wait," Hunter stopped him as Dustin and the blonde who she still did not know the name of chuckled. "Do you hear that? It sounds like your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you." He walked out of the store and the other guy rolled his eyes and followed.

"Are they always like that Kel?" Jackie pouted in thought.

"Not always," Kelly shook her head.

"And here we see alpha males in their natural habitat," the blonde grinned as she stood beside Dustin.

"They really need to gung ho," Jackie muttered, recalling the story her dad told her about when he and her uncle Jason were having trouble working together as a team for the team ninja finals when they were younger.

"What?" Dustin and the blonde turned to her and asked as Kelly stepped beside her to help organize the shirts.

"Gung ho," Jackie repeated. "It means work together in Chinese, according to my aunt."

"Oh, Tori, Dustin, this is my cousin Jackie," Kelly introduced after realizing she never met them.

"Nice to meet you," Tori smiled.

"Likewise," Jackie nodded.

"So where are you from?" Dustin wondered. "I mean, you're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah I come from Angel Grove," Jackie chuckled. "Just moved here yesterday."

"Angel Grove?" Dustin frowned. "Isn't that like, home of the first power rangers?"

"Yep," Jackie agreed. "Grew up around some of it. Heard that Blue Bay has their own rangers too."

"It's like rangers never stop coming," Kelly groaned. "There's always some evil in the world out there."

"Unfortunately," Jackie snorted. "At least the legacy lives on forever."

"So how come you're not entering the trek?" Tori wondered.

"Um," Jackie bit her lip. "I can't skateboard or ride a motocross bike. I prefer swimming, roller blading, gymnastics, martial arts, and cycling."

"How do you manage all that?" Dustin blinked.

"My mom teaches me gymnastics since she owns her own studio and my dad and uncle teach me martial arts at their dojo," Jackie shrugged. "The other things I just picked up along the way."

"And unfortunately cost a lot for your parents," Kelly grinned.

"Hey!' Jackie protested. "When Dylan gets older he'll probably be costing them more. I can tell he's going to be a sports superstar."

"Well I better go help Shane at the track," Dustin clapped his hands together and left.

"Shane," Jackie frowned. "He was the one here earlier in red, right? And the other one was Hunter?"

"How'd you know?" Tori wondered.

"Kelly said Hunter's name when she handed him the sign up forms so I thought the other one must be Shane when Dustin just said his name. Kelly can I go now? I promised my mom I'd help her unpack this afternoon."

"Sure go ahead," Kelly chuckled. Jackie said her goodbyes and ran out of the store in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"I don't know Becca," Jackie pouted. "Are you sure?"

"_Jackie, I know what I saw," _Becca sighed._ "I'm your best friend. I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something like this."_

"I'm not saying you're lying," Jackie rested on the pathway looking over the balcony out into the distance. "But if he is, who with?"

"_Do you really want to know?" _Becca bit her lip.

"Rebecca," Jackie used a tone when she meant she was serious and used the full first name card. "If I confront him, I need to know as much as possible. Who is he possible cheating on me with?"

"_I caught him with Leila," _Becca reported. Jackie was silent. Leila was AGH's head cheerleader, homecoming queen, and would more than likely become prom queen. As she thought, she was oblivious to the alien that appeared behind her. And if need be, she was glad she had her morpher on hand.

"You're absolutely sure?" she let out a long heavy sigh.

"_Jackie, I caught them making out in the hallway a few times," _Becca admitted. _"I didn't say anything at first because I wanted to be sure before I told you. I'm sorry Jackie. Are you going to confront him?"_

"If he's cheating on me, then I have to confront him," Jackie stated. "Corey isn't good at lying to me."

"_It's kind of scary how you can read people," _Becca shook her head. Jackie felt something strange.

"I'll call you later Becca," Jackie frowned. "Something doesn't feel right." She hung up as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a robotic kangaroo thing. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm looking for the power rangers," the thing spoke. "Can you help me?"

"Forget it," Jackie scoffed. She started away when the monster fired a fire beam at her. It did hit her, but since she was a fire ninja, it didn't affect her. She left the alien confused as she continued down and heard voices ahead, one's she heard earlier. Finding a safe spot to hide, she looked at her wrist and made the ultimate decision.

"Fire Storm Ranger Form," she whispered so no one would hear her. She streaked onto the terrace in her pink ranger uniform where the alien stood facing the red and crimson rangers, who didn't take note of her presence. As they held out their thunder staff or ninja sword, she held her fire katana, which was similar to the ninja swords and could be summoned as one. The other two rangers still didn't note her arrival.

"Hey!" the red ranger shouted at the thing. "Didn't you see the signs? Zoo's that way!"

"I'm flabbergasted!" Bopp-a-roo scoffed.

"I'll get this!" Crimson growled.

"No I will!" Red protested. They both charged at once only to be shot back by a fire blast. The boys fell back and landed on their backs as Jackie absorbed the heat. She shook her head before drawing her fire bow and firing, directly hitting the monster from where she stood. Her aim and shot was excellent as her mother's had been. Bopp-a-roo fell down but recovered and shot them down with a lightning blast. Jackie dodged it by flipping out of the way and remaining silent. The red ranger fired his hawk blaster and was about to again when crimson stopped him. The two began arguing and Jackie rolled her eyes. Noticing they were about to be blasted again, Jackie thought quickly. She stood in front of the two arguing boys.

"Fire shield!" she commanded as she drew a circle with her arm as a circular shield of fire appeared in front of her and grew a bit bigger. It deflected the blast and hit Bopp-a-roo instead. When it died down, crimson stepped up to the plate. Jackie, deciding that they could probably finish it, streaked away.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Those guys are still at it," Dustin watched the video of Shane and Hunter running through the city on the laptop.

"So let me get this straight," Tori paced. "There's a kick boxing kangaroo and possibly a new ranger and they're out playing follow the leader?" she knelt by Blake and Dustin..

"Yeah what's the deal with this new ranger?" Blake wondered.

"Sensei we need help here," Dustin prompted. "Something Sensei like."

"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower," Sensei advised. "As for the new ranger, all I know is that she seems to fight a little like those from the Flame Ninja Academy."

"Dude's way deep especially for a rodent," Dustin smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove<em>

"Becca, you sure he's going to be there?" Jackie questioned as she drove her mother's car to the youth center in Angel Grove. After hearing what she needed to go back for, her mother agreed.

"_Jackie, I'm here right now and he's on the mats," _Becca stated. _"How far away are you?"_

"Five minutes at least," Jackie groaned. "Think you can keep him there until then?"

"_Yeah," _Becca agreed uneasily. _"Fair warning, Leila's here too, watching him with lovesick eyes."_

"Becca stop getting me paranoid," Jackie begged. "Wait out by the door for me?"

"_Will do," _Becca agreed. _"See ya in a few." _Both girls hung up. A few minutes later, Jackie pulled into the youth center parking lot and walked over to Becca.

"Good to see you again," she laughed and hugged the girl.

"Jackie," Becca sighed as they walked in. "Before you go in there, promise you won't make a scene?"

"Becca, I won't make a scene," Jackie promised. The two went to sit down at a table and unfortunately, Ernie called in sick so she didn't get to see him. Becca had the day off so it was only Jackie's replacement, a young girl named Katelyn. Jackie watched her boyfriend Corey practice on the mats with one of his friends. When he finished, instead of walking up to the tables like he normally would, he walked over to where Leila was standing, smiling. Becca placed a soothing hand on Jackie's shoulder as they watched the scene unfold. Corey began to make out with Leila. Tears welled in Jackie's hazel eyes. Gathering her courage, she stood up and walked over once the two were finished. Clearing her throat the best she could, Corey turned around shocked to see his girlfriend standing there.

"Jackie!" he went to kiss her but she pushed him back. "Is something wrong?" he asked, completely oblivious to what he'd just done.

"Don't try that with me," she hissed lowly.

"Jackie, what's going on?" Corey asked in fake concern.

"I'm gone not even a day and you're already cheating on me?" she accused.

"Jackie I would never…"

"Save it Corey," Jackie cut him off. "I saw you that bitch locking lips. And you know you can't lie to me that easily."

"Then I guess it's clear," Corey smirked. "You left and weren't here, and she was."

"I don't want anything more to do with you," Jackie growled. "Just stay away from me and go have fun with your new girlfriend."

"With pleasure," he huffed away. Becca led Jackie out and offered to follow her home to make sure she got back safely.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Home<em>

"Jackie honey," Kim entered her daughter's room to find Jackie sobbing into her pillows. "What's wrong?"

"How could he do this to me?" her muffled voice filled with tears spoke.

"Corey?" Kim sighed. She knew that that relationship wasn't meant to last.

"I haven't even been gone a full day and he's already cheating on me!" Jackie wailed, not bothering to look up. "How could he?"

"It'll be ok Jackie," Kim rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm going to call Kelly and ask her to give you the day off tomorrow. You just rest and get some sleep." A few minutes after she left, Jackie was sound asleep, tears soaking the pillows.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie used her powers for the first time. Yay! Now I can work on getting her and Hunter together. Alright, so I'm working on like, three stories right now: this one, Working Together, and Life With Kids. So until each is finished, I'm going to alternate updating each. Today I update this one. Tomorrow and Wednesday I update Working Together. Thursday I update Life With Kids. Friday and Saturday I update this. Sunday I update Working Together. Then I'm off to camp and will only be able to update on Saturdays and Sundays, so I will be alternating between updating this story and Working Together for those six weeks it has to be like that. Anyway, good, bad?


	4. What They Don't Know

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 4: What They Don't Know**

_A/N: It's been a week so Jackie is still getting over her break up. She's not fighting with the rangers yet completely. Anything the ninjas find dealing with the fire ranger will have their own scenes. Yay! What do they find this time? What adventure will Jackie be in this chapter? Oh, and the chapters will start getting longer once she's officially a part of the team. In the passing week, she formally met Shane, Hunter, and Blake; she hasn't met Cam since he hasn't come out and isn't a ranger yet. Jackie has suspicions about her new friends being rangers. She has also started a friendship with them._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"And I think we need to order more skateboard trucks," Kelly informed Blake as she went over the inventory list. Hunter appeared behind them catching Blake's attention. Kelly left when the three heard a violent crash in the storage room. The red head ran back there to find her cousin sprawled on the floor with one of the boxes toppled on her. "What happened?"

"Fell trying to reach the stupid box," Jackie grumbled as Kelly helped her up.

"You do know there's a ladder right?" she chuckled.

"I'm not used to working in a sports shop Kel," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm used to making smoothies and waiting tables."

"I can tell," Kelly smirked and folded her arms. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with…"

"Don't bring it up," Jackie snapped. "I'm over it but the more it's mentioned, the more I'm reminded of it."

"Fine fine," Kelly surrendered picking up one of the boxes. Jackie followed her out carrying another box. As she set hers down, she saw her mother enter pushing Dylan in the stroller.

"Mom?" she asked, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were holding up," Kim stopped by the counter and smiled.

"Ok," Jackie narrowed her eyes. "And the real reason?"

"I hate how you can read people so well," Kim shook her head but smiled. "I need you to watch Dylan for a few hours. Me and your father are going someplace where he can't come."

"But I'm working," Jackie frowned. "And can't grandma and grandpa watch him?"

"In case you've forgotten they're vacationing in Europe," Kim rolled her eyes. "And I know you're on duty, but no one else is around."

"You're going there again, aren't you?" Jackie wondered. Every year her parents would leave them in the care of their grandparents for a few hours while they went to the command center ruins to watch the sunset. "I guess I can watch him." She pulled the stroller back around to her side of the counter.

"Thanks Jackie," Kim hugged her daughter before turning to leave. "We'll be back around eight!"

"See ya!" Jackie waved as Kelly walked back over.

"What is that smell?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jackie looked at Dylan and Kelly followed her gaze.

"Guess it's time to change him," Jackie groaned as she pushed the stroller into the employee bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged carrying Dylan who refused to go back in the stroller and who was now also in a fresh diaper.

"Still have potty trained him?" Kelly asked as she began unpacking a box.

"We keep trying, but you know how stubborn he is."

"He'll come around."

"That's what you say about everything," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"But it's true."

"Unfortunately. So what do you want me to do now?"

"Keep an eye on him and try to hang some of these shirts," Kelly instructed disappearing into the backroom. "You're still coming to Shane's skate demo tomorrow, right?"

"As long as I can have next Wednesday off!" Jackie called back. "I got my gymnastics competition at mom's studio."

"I already gave you that day off," Kelly scoffed.

"I was just checking," Jackie pouted. "But I would be there either way."

"Good," Kelly walked by her.

* * *

><p><em>Skate Demo<em>

"Glad you worked out your scheduling problem Tori," Kelly acknowledged as she walked over to the four teens and toddler. Jackie was watching Dylan again as her parents unpacked what just came in (as in more of her and her mother's clothes and some family memorabilia). "Shane you're up next. Good luck." She disappeared back to the table.

"You gonna go for the one eighty fakie to the backslide rail side?" Dustin wondered.

"I'm might," Shane sighed watching the competition. "I've never landed one."

"Icky!" Dylan cheered.

"Dylan not everything is icky!" Jackie rolled her eyes. He still hasn't gotten over that phase yet.

"You can do it dude," Dustin assured the skater. "Right Tori? Jackie?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded trying to get Dylan's hands untangled from her hair. He may be three, but he acted at least two.

"Hey Tori?" Dustin nudged the distracted blonde.

"Yeah slide that fake rail," Tori said with a hint of nervousness.

"You ok?" Shane wondered. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," Tori assured him. Dustin leaned into whisper to Shane.

"Maybe it's the whole clone Tori thing again with the camera and the clothes," he started suggesting.

"Clone?" Jackie frowned, overhearing. The two boys looked nervously at each other.

"You guys," Tori gave a fake smile. "I'm fine! Now go Shane. Make me proud!"

"_And next on the street course is Shane Clark," _the announcer called as Shane began. Jackie was trying to watch while also trying to get Dylan to stop pinching Dustin, who was cheering and not caring. With them distracted, Tori slipped away.

"Ugh Dylan!" Jackie cried as the toddler threw up over her. "Excuse me while I go clean off." She walked over to her cousin.

"What happened?" Kelly frowned, taking the boy she was being handed.

"Dyl threw up on me," Jackie shook her hands. "Mind watching him while I run home and change?"

"No problem," Kelly waved her off as she sat at the table, Dylan in her lap.

* * *

><p><em>Skate Demo, later<em>

"Way to go Shane awesome!" Tori clapped as she reappeared, clearly not seeing his fall.

"He just ate it big time," Dustin looked at her and frowned.

"What'd I miss?" Jackie came running back up in new clothes.

"Better luck next time Shane," Tori cheered him up.

"I almost had it," Shane whined.

"You look thirsty," Tori randomly blurted out. "How about a drink?" she ran off again.

"Well that was weird," Jackie rolled her eyes. She headed over to get Dylan from Kelly as Shane and Dustin followed the blonde. Her phone went off. "Aww man! I couldn't have moved here next week?"

"What's wrong now?" Kelly asked taking her seat again.

"I missed the junior field trip!" Jackie groaned. "Which of course Mr. Albert looks like he wet himself!"

"Come again?" Kelly blinked.

"Becca sent me a pic of my old history teacher with his pants wet and everything else dry," Jackie explained. "It was a field trip to the water park and only his pants got wet making it look like he wet himself."

"Well hey," Kelly smiled. "At least she got a picture to show you."

"Fair point," Jackie pouted.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"_Now they don't hear  
>and they don't see<br>the silent tears  
>they're falling free<em>

_And they don't know  
>what's going on<br>when she gets home tonight_

_Those falling tears  
>fill her eyes<br>those threatening words  
>they're in her mind<em>

_Those hurtful things  
>come to mind<br>whenever she closes her eyes  
>making her want to cry<em>

_Those salty tears  
>fall down<br>her building fears  
>they pull her down<em>

_Into a place  
>where hurt is found<br>and love don't exist  
>she deserves better than this<em>

_Those falling tears  
>fill her eyes<br>those threatening words  
>they're in her mind<em>

_Those hurtful things  
>come to mind<br>whenever she closes her eyes  
>making her want to cry<em>

_Those salty tears  
>fall down<br>Her building fears  
>they pull her down<em>

_Into a place  
>where hurt is found<br>and love don't exist  
>she deserves better than this<em>

_Now they don't hear  
>and they don't see<br>the silent tears  
>they're falling free <em>

_And they don't know  
>what's going on<br>when she gets home  
>tonight"<em>

"That was beautiful Jackie," Kelly commented as the girl finished singing. Jackie jumped when the red head startled her. She hadn't realized she was singing as she folded gear to be packed away, let alone know someone was behind her.

"God Kel don't do that," she caught her breath.

"So was that something new?" Kelly smirked as she started loading a box.

"Yeah," Jackie rolled her eyes. "You probably know what about."

"I thought you didn't want to be reminded of that?" Kelly frowned.

"I don't."

"So why sing about it?"

"Singing just makes me feel better."

"Well you definitely should go into having a music career," Kelly walked away with the box.

"You think so?" Jackie called after her.

"Why don't you perform here once a week and see what people think if you don't believe me," Kelly suggested. "And no, I won't pay you extra."

"I'll take it," Jackie chuckled. "But I knew you wouldn't pay me extra. I'll just stand at the entrance outside and sing."

"That's the spirit," Kelly grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: The thing with Jackie's old teacher (where I got the idea): my history teacher took eight graders on their field trip to six flags yesterday. He went on a water ride and only his shorts from his knees up to his waist got soaked. So imagine one of your teachers walking around with soaked pants like that and their students thinking they wet themselves.

Song:

What They Don't Know –by my friend Katey. I have a video under "What They Don't Know" up on YouTube and it's her singing. She wrote it and sang it.


	5. Since U Been Gone

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 5: Since U Been Gone**

_A/N: Takes place during Samurai's Journey. Jackie heads back to Angel Grove for a gymnastics competition with her mother at Kim's gym. Jackie is completely over her ex by now. Not a lot of of rangers in this chapter, just minor at the end Next chapter is when she joins the fighting; the following chapter is when she's revealed. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Crane Studios<em>

"Alright mom," Jackie strode beside the elder brunette. "What do you need me to do now?"

"Can you hang these on the doors?" she handed the teen a bunch of posters for the big competition that was to be held later.

"Sure thing," Jackie ran off. As she finished hanging the ones on the outside doors, she felt people behind her. "Hey Becca!" she hugged the girl who showed with her parents and little sister.

"Hey Jackie!" Becca hugged her friend as her family walked inside. "Ready for the competition?"

"As always," Jackie laughed. The two walked inside where Tommy and Jason were setting up the maps while Trini helped Kim hang the banner. Dylan and Patricia (who's Becca's three year old sister) sat in their strollers.

"So how many girls are you up against?" Becca wondered as they sat in the bleachers that had been set up earlier.

"Well it goes by age group."

"I know that. But how many are in your age group?"

"Let's see," Jackie searched her brain. "For five to eight, there's about a dozen. Nine to twelve, around twenty. Thirteen to fifteen and the sixteen to eighteen divisions both have roughly thirty each."

"Twenty nine?" Becca whistled. "That's a lot of competition."

"Tell me about it!"

"What about life in Blue Bay?"

"Well, it's no Angel Grove, but it's alright."

"Something tells me that it's more than alright."

"Well for now it's alright."

"How's your new job? And your coworkers?"

"Kelly as a boss is great," Jackie chuckled. "Gets me a ride home every day. As far as coworkers, there's Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake. Tori doesn't work there but she hangs there a lot."

"So you work with only one other girl, who happens to be your boss, and four guys?" Becca frowned. "And the only of girl friend you have hangs out there, but doesn't work there?"

"That sounds about right."

"I still can't picture you working in a sports shop."

"Then you need to come down and visit."

"Something tells me I should."

"Uh, I just did," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Becca nudged the brunette. "So, any cute guys around?"

"Becca!"

"What? Excuse me for being curious!"

"Whatever."

"But seriously," Becca stared. "Any cute guys?"

"You're not gonna let it go are you?" Jackie groaned.

"Aha! There is!" Becca smiled.

"Says who?" Jackie pouted.

"Your tone of voice."

"I do not."

"You do."

"Can you drop it?"

"Tell me who it is first!"

"Jackie!" Kim called. "Get ready! Competition starts in an hour!"

"Okay mom!" Jackie responded. She turned to smirk at her friend.

"It's one of your coworkers, isn't it?" Becca grinned.

"I'm not saying," Jackie smirked. "I have to go get ready!"

* * *

><p><em>Crane Studios, an hour later<em>

"Welcome everyone to the Crane Studios annual Gymnastics Competition!" Kim announced as the stands were filled with friends and family for all fifty two girls competing. "If you've been here before, it'll be the same as last year. If it's your first time here, then this is how it'll work. Each age group starting with the youngest will perform their routines. A winner from each group is chosen based on their score. Scoring is based on style, balance, and overall routine. But tonight it's not really about the competition, but what these girls who have trained so hard to show you what they can do. So without further ado, we'll start the competition with the five to eight year old group with Geraldine Finster!" Kim walked off the announcer podium as the young girl took her spot to begin.

Geraldine was great. She finished her routine earning an almost perfect score. After her, the rest of her group performed their individual routines. Once the last one was finished, the entire group of five to eight year olds stood on the mats so the crowd could look at them and see each girl. They disappeared into the backroom. Kim made the announcement for the nine to twelve group to start with one of the ten year olds. Same thing happened. Once that entire group was done, Kim took the stage once more.

"Alright," she spoke. "Now that we've seen two great groups of girls perform, it's time to take a little break. So during this brake, please enjoy the following performance." She stepped off the mats as Jackie took her place in the center. She wasn't in her uniform, but rather a pink tank top with jean shorts and a headset. Some of the older girls who were competing in her division stood around her. Music started up and they all began to dance as Jackie also began singing.

"_Here's the thing  
>we started out friends<br>it was cool  
>But it was all pretend<br>yeah yeah  
>since you been gone <em>

_You're dedicated  
>you took the time<br>wasn't long till  
>I called you mine<br>yeah yeah  
>since you been gone<em>

_And all you'd ever  
>hear me say<br>Is how I picture  
>me with you<br>That's all you'd ever  
>hear me say<em>

_But since you been gone  
>I can breathe<br>for the first time  
>I'm so moving on<br>yeah yeah  
>thanks to you<br>now I get  
>what I want<br>since you been gone_

_How can I put it?  
>You put me on<br>I even fell for  
>that stupid love song<br>yeah yeah  
>since you been gone<em>

_How come I never  
>hear you say<br>I just wanna be with you?  
>guess you never felt that way<em>

_But since you been gone  
>I can breathe for<br>the first time  
>I'm so moving on<br>yeah yeah  
>Thanks to you<br>now I get  
>what I want<br>since you been gone_

_You had your chance  
>you blew it<br>out of sight  
>out of mind<br>shut your mouth  
>I just can't take it<br>again and again and  
>again and again<em>

_Since you been gone  
>I can breathe<br>for the first time  
>I'm so moving on<br>yeah yeah  
>thanks to you<br>now I get  
>I get what I want<em>

_I can breathe  
>for the first time<br>I'm so moving on  
>yeah yeah<br>thanks to you  
>now I get<br>You should know  
>that I get<br>I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone"_

Jackie and the group finished and cleared the mats. Kim made the announcement for the competition to resume with the thirteen to fifteen year olds. Once they finished, it was time for the final group: Jackie's group. When it was her turn, she gracefully performed her routine getting a perfect score. The rest of her group finished and all the competitors stood on the mats behind Kim as she read the results. A five year old won from the first division, a ten year old from the next, a thirteen year old from the third. Jackie won once again from her group. The crowd cheered and the event was over.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey how'd it go yesterday?" Kelly asked spotting her cousin walk in.

"Got the gold like mom used to," Jackie grinned as she bounced over to get ready for work. "Anything unusual happen here?"

"Nope," Kelly shook her head.

"That's good," Jackie agreed. "I better get to work."

"Yeah you better," Kelly scoffed. "There are some shirts that need hanging."

"I'll get right on it," Jackie went to work.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Sorry for posting late, but me and my mom went for manicures and pedicures.


	6. I Love Who?

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 6: I Love…Who?**

_A/N: Jackie fights with the rangers for the first time! And she figures out the other rangers identities. And a new zord appears. And she isn't affected by love's spell (of Lothor's love spell). This is one week after her gymnastics competition._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"This is the last of the fruit," Jackie lugged a small box in the store. She was helping Kelly give a cooking demonstration for some company. Tori was there as well, taking the class. She set the box down and peeled a banana to eat. There would be plenty extra.

"You sure Ernie doesn't mind?" Kelly asked.

"He was happy to give me the supplies when he learned I was going to teach people how to make smoothies," Jackie smiled as she went behind the table. She had gone to Angel Grove to get some of the fruit from Ernie. She was one of his favorite employees. Her and Becca, that is.

"What's this?" Shane asked as the guys entered the store and noticed the cooking stuff. "Real Sport Pro Cook off?"

"Yeah," Tori picked a strawberry.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin wondered accusingly.

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained as she wiped her hands.

"Lucky I'm here too," Jackie grinned. "She's hopeless when it comes to cooking," she jerked her thumb at her cousin.

"I am not!" Kelly gaped.

"You can't make a smoothie for your life," Jackie smirked.

"Dude this stuff is nasty," Dustin shook his head. "I don't care how you cook it."

"Stick around," Tori suggested. "You might be surprised."

"Besides," Jackie added. "You haven't tried the smoothies I've made from worse stuff."

"You made smoothies before?" Blake frowned.

"I did work at a juice bar before I moved here," Jackie pointed out. "Although I've never made this particular one, so I don't know how it'll come out." A boy in green she didn't recognize entered.

"Hey," he called to the others.

"Cam?" Shane asked. "You're taking cooking?"

"Plenty of guys know how to cook Shane," Jackie rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Tori wanted someone to take the class with her and dad said I should get out more," the guy known as Cam shrugged. "So here I am." Jackie frowned slightly. This put her suspicions of who the rangers she would soon fight along with are. And now it all made sense. A green ranger had recently joined, and here was a new boy in green she's never seen before. It didn't take her a minute longer to conclude her new friends were indeed the rangers she was looking for.

"Yeah but cooking class?" Shane chuckled. A group of girls walked in.

"It has its advantages," Cam smirked.

"Boys," Jackie scoffed.

"Oh," Tori blinked realizing that she hasn't met Cam. "Jackie, this is our friend Cam. Cam, this is Jackie."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Likewise," Cam nodded. They all took a seat minus Jackie who stayed behind the table prepping the fruit. Cam was next to Tori and the other four guys behind her. Blake sat on Tori's other side. A little before the demonstration started, Tori turned and faced Shane.

"I thought cooking was lame?" she asked.

"What?" Shane scoffed. "Who said that? I mean, everyone should know how to cook!" Tori rolled her eyes and smirked before taking her seat again. Jackie and Kelly began the show.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Kelly greeted. "Let's get started. Today's recipe: Storm Chargers smoothies."

"After blending the fruit," Jackie spoke as she placed the fruit in the blender. She closed the lid and started blending the mixture. "Add the yogurt!" she yelled over the noise. A few minutes later glasses with samples for everyone were filled and they all came up to get one. Curious at the taste of her new recipe, Jackie poured a little for herself.

"Past the lips, over the gums," Blake sighed as he sipped his. Something sparked inside him.

"Kelly your recipe brunt my tongue!" Jackie complained spitting it back out into the cup. "What fruit did you have me put in it?" she looked at the card.

"Peach, banana, strawberry, and blueberry," Kelly frowned. "Why?"

"No wonder why I don't like it," Jackie sighed. "I hate peaches."

"That tasted weird," Blake blinked at the cup in his hands.

"Let me see," Cam took the glass. He took a sip as well and felt a spark inside him.

"Not very sweet is it?" Tori frowned.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you," Cam stared love struck at Tori, as was Blake. Jackie frowned in confusion at their odd behavior.

"Uh thanks, I guess," Tori looked at Blake. "Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" The other three sane guys were also frowning in confusion.

"Because he is one," Cam answered, earning a few snickers. "Why don't you swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation?"

"Back off," Blake flung flour at him. "I saw her first."

"Hey watch where you get that stuff!" Jackie scolded. "I don't want to clean it up!"

"Make me," Cam ignored her and flung flour at Blake.

"I will," Blake thrust some back.

"Guys don't," Jackie yelled.

"Food fight!" Hunter chanted and the fight was on. Jackie ducked behind the table as food came from over all directions. "Ernie will be glad to know the fruit made good use," she muttered to herself as se stayed out of the line of fire. Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"_How's the cooking demo?" _Becca asked. She was on shift and Ernie asked her to find out.

"Define your version of good?" Jackie asked as she ducked an apple.

"_What's going on over there?" _Becca asked, a smirk in her voice._"Ernie wanted to know if the fruit he sent you there with turned out ok in the smoothies."_

"Fine," Jackie dodged some gunk. "Hunter stop!" she yelled.

"_Again, what's going on over there?" _Becca asked, confused.

"Well Blake said something was off in his smoothie so his friend Cam tried it and said the same thing," Jackie crawled under the table as the fight went on. "Next thing, both are looking at Tori like lovesick birds and they starting fighting. After that, a food fight broke out so I'm under the table covering for safety."

"_Smart," _Becca laughed. _"At least Ernie will get a kick out of that."_

"Yeah ha-ha," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'll call you later. It looks like it ended."

"_Alright," _Becca sighed. _"Keep your word!" _Both girls hung up. Jackie stood and noticed the fight had ceased, but Tori, Cam, and Blake weren't in sight.

"I am not cleaning this up," Jackie stated.

"Looks like the class is suspended until we get this cleaned up," Kelly sighed. "Grab a mop."

"I didn't even make the mess!" Jackie pouted as the customers filed out to go clean up before returning. The guys left as well leaving the cousins to clean the shop.

"But you avoided it and didn't bring me with you," Kelly smirked. "So you're paying the price for not saving your favorite cousin."

"Oh you mean Cousin Danny?" Jackie frowned and played along.

"Just get to work," Kelly hit the brunette with the mop but laughed. An hour later the shop was clean and the class came back in. Everyone sat in their seats, this time the three sane guys in front next to Jackie and Kelly. The red head had a remote in hands for the TV she set up.

"And now we follow the real sport executive chef 's appearance on the cooking channel," she restarted the class and switched the TV on.

"What the hell is that?" Jackie pouted. Kelly tried changing the channel while the three rangers still in the store shared looks. Kelly kept trying to change it but had no luck. Jackie rolled her eyes and blocked out the program.

"I read TV listings every week and I'm pretty sure this wasn't in there," Dustin stated.

"Let's go," Shane ordered and the three were out the door before Jackie could stop them. The girls in the shop watched the program confused. Something sparked in all of them but Jackie, who was blocking it out.

"I never noticed how handsome Lothor is," Kelly sighed longingly. Jackie faced her cousin.

"Uh Kel, you feeling alright?" she waved a hand in front of the red head's face.

"I wanna meet him," another girl had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Right now." Sharing a look with the random girl, all the females minus Jackie raced out of the shop and towards the TV studio. Jackie frowned and shut off the TV.

"Now that was weird," she muttered. Shrugging it off, she thought she'd go down to the beach.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"My ratings are about to go through the roof!" an alien cackled. Jackie had strolled to the edge of the beach where it met the parking lot. When she heard this, she looked to where it came from. She spotted Tori morphing and getting hit as the navy and green rangers stopped their bickering. Seeing the scene before her, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Fire storm, ranger form!" she said and she morphed into her pink ranger suit. She stepped in front of the fallen girl facing the alien, fire katana in hands and ready for the fight. The two male rangers ran over to their fallen friend.

"Who are you?" the alien asked. "There was nothing about a pink one!"

"I'm the one who's sent to take you down," Jackie snapped (to the others, she's just the pink ranger right now). She charged and effectively cut the alien, who fell to the ground in pain. When she wasn't looking, he sent a blast at the other three sending them down. The three struggled to get up.

"Hey rat-face!" Jackie called from her spot behind the monster. "Over here!"

"One ranger won't make a difference," the alien scoffed. He set out to blast her.

"Fire shield!" she formed the shield and it deflected the blast back to him, sending him back. He stood up and the two charged. Jackie was doing much better than the other rangers. He managed to catch her off guard and send her flying far off into the distance and he turned back to where Blake was standing. The navy ranger took a few blasts and Tori's visor opened. And she looked up at the boy. Blake pushed her out of the way and took another blast, more powerful than before. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing strong and Cam and Tori stared in disbelief.

"Impossible!" the alien growled. "Nobody can be that strong!"

"Nothing can beat the power of love!" Blake declared. He started heading forward, struggling a little bit.

"Hold on now," the monster ordered. He felt a sharp kick to the back and fell face first into the sand.

"You honestly didn't think you could keep me down, did you?" Jackie pouted at him behind her helmet. She flipped off of his back and drew her fire bow. With careful aim, she fired hitting the alien in the chest as Blake did the same with his thunder staff connected to the navy antler. They each gave a few more blows to it before the alien blew up. Jackie streaked off with a smirk before anyone could ask her anything. Tori looked at Blake as a pink heart came out and popped. The same for Cam. Both were free from the spell. Shane, Hunter, and Dustin ran up in morph.

"Tori you ok?" the red ranger asked as they helped her stand. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she breathed. "But I got worked." She stumbled and fell again while the guys held onto her. Cam and Blake ran over as well.

"This is the big time!" the alien cackled as he grew back the size of the megazord.

"We'll handle this one right Cam?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "He's all ours!" The two called on their zords and boarded them as the other four on the ground watched. Hunter's zord also came out. The two formed separate megazords. They stood before the alien.

"And, action!" the alien called.

"You called for it!" a voice rang through. They all looked as a pink dragon zord came flying out of nowhere, pink ranger inside. Jackie sped by the alien, causing it to briefly lose its balance. To help, Cam flung the star of his megazord at the alien. Unfortunately, he ducked down and fired. Blake and Hunter shielded the megazord from being hit by putting the hand in front of it.

"Fire cannon!" Jackie yelled as the mouth of the dragon zord opened and a mass of huge flames shot out in the form of a cannonball and directly hit the alien. The others watched in awe. This new ranger seemed experienced and they didn't know who she was. They only knew it was a girl because the uniform had a skirt. The two megazords combined to form the samurai thunder megazord as Jackie and her dragon zord continued to fire at the alien from all directions.

"Come on!" the alien groaned. Before Jackie could take out the alien herself, the new megazord did it for her. She turned to them and nodded with a smile and flew off in the dragon zord before questions could be asked.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"If this is a love hangover," Cam groaned as he sat up. "I hope I never fall in love again."

"Yeah I heard that," Blake agreed. He caught the look Tori gave him. "I mean at least not while under a spell," he corrected.

"So what were you gonna tell me when you said 'it's time for her to know the truth?'" Tori wondered.

"A peace offering," Shane called before Blake could answer, saving the navy ranger from embarrassment. Hunter stood beside him with a tray of fried chicken. "Since your cooking class kind of got messed up."

"You should apologize to Jackie and Kelly too," Tori mentioned. "After all, they were the ones teaching it."

"We'll do that later," Hunter shrugged. He held up the tray. "Homemade and from the heart."

"Fried chicken?" Tori chuckled as the tray was set in front of her. "There's something wrong. This actually looks edible."

"Hey who ordered take out?" Dustin asked from behind the two reds, who moved as they all saw the yellow carrying boxes.

"Since when does homemade food come in a bucket?" Tori smirked.

"Busted," Dustin snickered as they all laughed. They all sat down to eat. "Hey you know what's bothering me?"

"What?" the others chorused as they ate.

"That new ranger," he frowned. "I mean, she just shows up out of nowhere and fights like she's done this before. And we don't know who it is!"

"And then she also has a zord now," Tori added. "Since when?"

"I don't know," Cam sighed.

"But who could it be?" Shane wondered. "I mean, she didn't show up until that Kangaroo alien a few weeks back."

"Then we just have to find a way to figure it out," Hunter stated.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's your chapter for the night. I feel really relaxed. I just got my eyebrows done followed by a facial and massage. So I might be able to get one more of one of my stories up tonight, depending on how fast I type.


	7. Good Will Hunter

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 7: Good Will Hunter**

_A/N: Two weeks since Lothor's spell. Jackie's pink ranger identity is still a mystery to the other rangers for right now. It's revealed during battle of this chapter. Hunter and Jackie get _closer_! Yay! Yawn I'm really tired and busy packing for camp._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Quitting time!" Blake switched the open sign to closed and walked over towards his brother. Jackie was watching Dylan in the TV room. "So we riding?"

"Can't bro," Hunter shook his head. "Gotta meet Charlie."

"Oh yeah your other little brother," Blake nodded.

"What there are more of you guys?" Dustin wondered stepping into view.

"Not that kind of brother," Hunter rolled his eyes. "I know what it's like to be without a father so I volunteered to help out after school ya know?"

"Hey!" Shane called as he slammed against the windows grinning madly. He ran into the shop carrying a magazine. "Check it out! Big air is having a contest for best sports action video."

"You guys could definitely win that," Jackie nodded walking over to the group and carrying Dylan, who refused to go in the stroller.

"Let's see," Tori grabbed the magazine. "The best one minute video will be played on national television during the next action games."

"Sweet!" Dustin took the magazine. "I'm so gonna win."

"Uh, don't you mean you're so gonna come second?" Shane challenged.

"No dude I mean I'm," Dustin paused. "Oh I get it you're calling me out."

"How do you expect to win without a video camera?" Jackie smirked.

"What about Dustin's?" Shane frowned.

"Well if I remember correctly," Tori grinned. "You taped it to your helmet right before you ran into that big oak tree."

"Yeah but I got a cool shot," Dustin protested.

"Yeah so ah," Blake spoke. "Cam's got a camera." Realization dawned on the red and yellow rangers as they quickly chased each other out of the store. Tori rolled her eyes and followed them.

"You gonna come?" Blake wondered.

"Can't," Hunter denied. "Maybe this weekend." Blake nodded and left.

"Ow Dylan!" Jackie tried to pull the boy's fingers from her hair, which was getting tangled up because he messed around with it.

"Here," Hunter helped her get Dylan's hand out.

"Thanks," Jackie scoffed. "He apparently has an obsession with hair."

"He is only three," Hunter pointed out.

"But he acts like he's two," Jackie sighed. "So I thought Charlie was going to meet you here?"

"Must be running late," Hunter shrugged. "I thought you'd have left by now?"

"My mom's picking me up," Jackie shook her head. "I have to help her out at the studio later so she's giving me a ride over there."

"That's nice," he grinned. "So you gonna enter the video contest?"

"Nah," Jackie grimaced. "Not that big on contests like that."

"I thought you would considering how much you do as far as sports," Hunter snorted.

"I do enough for those already," Jackie pouted. "Dylan!" she scolded as the toddler began messing up her hair again. Hunter chuckled as he leaned over to help get the toddler's hands free. While he was doing this, the two teens eyes met, the same look in each. Before they knew what they were doing, their lips found their way to each others. They shared their first kiss.

"Icky!" Dylan cried out, letting go of Jackie's hair and causing the two to break apart, blushing. Jackie bit her inner lip as an awkward silence fell over them. Their silence was saved when a horn from outside beeped and a young boy with his mother walked in.

"I'll see you later," Jackie blushed and walked out. The boy and his mother walked up to Hunter.

"Hey you must be Charlie," he greeted.

"Hunter?" the mother asked. He nodded. "You have no idea how much this means to me. To us."

* * *

><p><em>Crane Studios<em>

"Hello? Jackie?" Becca called as she sat in the stands with her best friend and their younger siblings as they watched the younger girls practice. "Anybody home?"

"Huh?" Jackie blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

"What's going on?" Becca eyed the girl.

"Nothing," Jackie blushed and looked away. She was still thinking about her kiss with Hunter earlier. What brought that on?

"That is not nothing!" Becca folded her arms across her chest. "There's definitely something and you're not telling me."

"What's there to tell?" Jackie sighed happily as she once again stared into space.

"Ooh what happened?" Becca smirked, catching her friend's tone.

"Nothing happened," Jackie protested. Becca glared. "Ok ok stop with the glaring! I just don't know how it happened."

"How what happened?" Becca frowned. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite," Jackie laughed.

"Then what is it?" Becca begged. "Does this involve that someone you have a crush on?"

"What gave you that idea?" Jackie asked, startled.

"Jackie, I've known you since we were in diapers," Becca stated. "I know how to tell when something's bothering you. So spill. It's about Hunter isn't it?" Jackie had fessed her crush on Hunter when the two last hung out, after she took home first in the gymnastics competition.

"It was just," Jackie nit her lip unsure of where to go with this. "I don't know. It just happened fast."

"What happened fast?" Becca demanded, wide-eyed with interest. She caught her friend's look and gasped. "You two kissed?"

"Well," Jackie got a dreamy look in her eyes giving her black haired Asian friend all that she needed.

"You did you did!" Becca cheered. "You kissed him!"

"Shh!" Jackie shushed. "Don't have to yell!"

"Sorry," Becca chuckled. "So how'd it happen?"

"I don't really know," Jackie pouted. "I mean, Dylan got his hands tangled in my hair and he helped me get his hands out. Next thing I know, we're looking at each other with that same look in our eyes and then we're kissing!"

"Wow," Becca whistled. "And you haven't even gone on a date with this guy yet?"

"Nope," Jackie shook her head.

"So was this better than when you and Corey kissed?" Becca wondered.

"Actually, that was my very first kiss," Jackie admitted.

"What?" Becca gaped. "You mean you and Corey never kissed and your first kiss was with Hunter? How was it?"

"I could feel something there," Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. But whatever it was, I could tell he felt it too."

"You two ever get married, I'm definitely your maid of honor,' Becca joked with a hint of seriousness.

"Becca!" Jackie gaped. "I haven't even been on one date with the guy and I've only known him for about a month or so!"

"Doesn't hurt to dream," Becca surrendered.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown <em>

"Kelzaks?" Jackie softly mused aloud as she walked through the city. She spotted two Kelzaks stretching in the middle of the plaza. Sighing and thinking this could get worse, she morphed for safe measures. And good thing too. The other rangers appeared unmorphed but in their ninja uniforms.

"Just two?" Dustin frowned. "I can handle this one myself." He moved forward as more Kelzaks appeared, causing him to stop. More and more appeared in groups. Deciding it was time to make a move, Jackie jumped into the fray of now morphed rangers. To their surprise, she fought them off better than they were. Unfortunately, they all became enclosed in a small circle in the center. Thinking quickly, they began to fight again and take on separate groups. But they vanished into thin air. With them gone, Jackie ran off leaving the other four rangers confused.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"How's everything with you and Charlie?" Blake wondered as he was talking to his brother.

"He won't even talk to me," Hunter grumbled. All he could really think about right now was what happened earlier with him and Jackie. "I think I'm just gonna bag it."

"Look he lost his dad," Blake noted. "Just give him some room he'll come around."

"Dude I'm trying," Hunter stated.

"He'll let you know when he's ready," Blake nodded. "Just kick it with him until then."

"I thought I was supposed to be the older wiser one," Hunter smirked.

"You're still older," Blake pointed out. "Way older." Jackie walked in the store to start her shift and blushed at the sight of Hunter when their eyes met again. She disappeared into the storage room as Blake turned to his brother with a questioning look. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important," Hunter shrugged.

"Dude it doesn't seem like nothing important," Blake frowned. "What was up with that?" he wondered, knowing Hunter knew what he was talking about.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Hunter shook his head.

"Something happened between you two," Blake concluded. "And you're embarrassed to talk about it. What was it?"

"Don't worry about it," Hunter bit his lip and cast a glance towards where Jackie was still in the storage room.

"You finally asked her out?" Blake asked, noticing his expression.

"Not exactly," Hunter sighed.

"Then what?" Blake demanded. Hunter bit his lip again. It took Blake a few more minutes to finally get it. "You didn't, did you?"

"Did what?' Hunter blinked.

"You kissed her!" Blake spat out.

"That's crazy," Hunter scoffed.

"Don't lie to me bro," Blake glared. "You did too kiss her."

"Ok fine I did," Hunter admitted.

"So what happened?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged. "One minute I'm helping her get Dylan's hands untangled from her hair and the next we're kissing!"

"And you haven't even gone on a date with her yet?" Blake blinked. "Are you nuts?"

"It just sort of happened!" Hunter argued. "But I could feel something there. And it was like I could tell she felt it too."

"You just better hope you didn't screw up anything," Blake grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry<em>

"Yo radio freak!" Jackie called as she beat the other rangers to the quarry and faced the alien. "Ready to fight?" she taunted, drawing her katana and standing in a battle ready position.

"You've just been canceled," Cam spoke as he jumped next to Jackie, who had yet to move.

"Bring it!" the alien challenged.

"You asked for it!" Jackie smirked. Instead of leaping in the air and attacking like Cam, she streaked around him in circles, katana out pointing at him and close enough in to strike him. She stepped back when she finished her work. Unfortunately it grabbed hold of Cam's saber and zapped him back into Blake and Hunter as they arrived.

"Crimson blaster!" Hunter called as he shot the alien. He flew to the ground and the thunder rangers charged with their weapons drawn. The alien managed to stand up.

"We need some beats," he cackled as Hunter slashed him with the thunder staff. He sent a few more effective blows before Kelzaks appeared.

"Just what this party needs," Jackie growled as she rushed the creatures. Shane, Tori, and Dustin rode in on the tsunami cycles to help.

"Always here to help," Shane smirked as the three rode in and fired at the Kelzaks. The four dueling the aliens took small groups and defeated them with ease. Jackie left fighting the Kelzaks to help out Blake and Hunter.

"Heads up!" she called as she leapt in the air, katana drawn ready for the strike. Unfortunately, while she was in mid-air, the alien seized the chance to shoot her far back with jolts of high electricity. She let out a scream as it hit her dead center in the chest, catching all the other rangers attention. She landed with a thud about fifty feet away from the battle and demorphed as rubble surround her. She clutched her stomach in pain. The rangers couldn't tell who it was at their distance. Blake and Hunter formed the thunder cannon and blew up the monster. The other rangers ran up to them and cheered.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Cam wondered.

"Hey, that pink ranger," Tori realized. "Over there!" they all ran to where she pointed and gasped to see their brunette friend, morpher on her wrist (which got them thinking how could they not have noticed before) and clutching her stomach.

"Jackie?" Dustin frowned as he and Shane helped the girl up.

"Yeah?" she coughed.

"But how…" Shane trailed off.

"I'll explain later Shane," Jackie sighed, confusing them all.

"How'd you know it was us?" Blake wondered.

"Not that hard to figure out if you know what to look for," Jackie smirked. "But we should probably deal with that first!" she pointed to where the monster had grown again to zord size. Jackie went back into morphed form and all seven stood in front of the alien. Shane called for the ninja zords, Hunter called for the thunder zords, and she called for her dragon zord. Two megazords and a random flying but as powerful as the megazords zord faced the alien.

"This is DJ Drummer coming at you live!" the alien howled. "So sit back and enjoy a hit!"

"I don't think so," Jackie snarled. "Fire wheel!" Her zord formed a loop shape and began spinning around. Flames soon encased it and the faster it spun, the more fire balls flew off from it hitting DJ Drummer with a powerful impact. When she began to feel dizzy she stopped and her zord unfolded itself as the flames died down. Blake and Hunter charged with their megazord. The battle continued with the zords fighting to their best ability and they eventually took him down.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"So this is Ninja Ops?" Jackie asked as she followed the other rangers in nervously.

"Yeah," Tori nodded as she walked beside her, now glad she wasn't the only girl on the team.

"So how did you get your ranger powers?" Shane wondered as they all stood around.

"I was just given my morpher when I entered the academy the day Lothor attacked," Jackie shrugged. "Sensei Giroflee told me that if that happened, I needed to come to Blue Bay and find Sensei Wantanabe or the other rangers."

"So you must be Jacquelyn Oliver," a guinea pig who stood on the table spoke. "Sensei Giroflee speaks highly of you."

"It's nice to meet you Sensei," she bowed respectfully. The others frowned confused at why she didn't seem freaked out by a talking guinea pig.

"Your Sensei told me you might be coming," Sensei nodded. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks Sensei," Jackie smiled.

"Wait, how do you know so much about this?" Dustin wondered. "Like in battle you seemed like you've done this before."

"Oh I haven't been a ranger before," Jackie shook her head. "My parents are former rangers who told me stories about fights and trained me to fight."

"Your parents were rangers?" Hunter frowned.

"So were pretty much all my aunts and uncles," Jackie nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey Hunter?" Charlie asked as he sat next to the blonde who was working on a bike.

"Yeah buddy?" he wondered.

"Do you ever miss your dad?"

"Every day."

"Me too. Does it ever go away, missing him?"

"No. But it does get easier," he looked at the boy. "Tell you what. I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things or just wanna talk, I'm there."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled.

"Dude it's on!" Blake called from the TV room. Hunter and Charlie ran over there. Hunter sat on the floor in front of Jackie, who had Dylan on her lap, with Charlie right next to him. Blake noticed this and smirked, being the only one on the team who knew about the pink and crimson ranger's kiss. They all turned their attention to the TV as the video began. It showed the three dirt boys tearing up the track, Shane skateboarding, and Tori surfing. It ended shortly after.

"_And once again that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor," _the announcer stated. The group of teens cheered. Even Dylan was clapping, considering he was still in the phase of calling things 'icky'.

"That was awesome guys," Jackie commented.

We killed it!" Dustin nodded.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out.

"Thank you," Cam acknowledged.

"Yeah but the moto stuff was the sickest no?" Blake asked high fiving his brother.

"Uh dude, did you see the skating?" Shane scoffed.

"Nothing we haven't seen before," Blake smirked.

"Jackie best!" Dylan argued as he clung to his older sister. The brunette smirked triumphantly at the win even though she wasn't in the video. The others argued over the best part.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. Hunter and Jackie kissed!

Sad note: sadly, after Sunday morning, I will not be able to post anything that week until Thursday afternoon. So during that time do not expect updates on any of my stories! Thanks.


	8. Sensei Switcheroo

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 8: Sensei Switcheroo**

_A/N: Skipped All About Beevil because I don't like that episode. Things are a little awkward between Jackie and Hunter. Becca visits Jackie in Blue Bay. Sensei and Shane switch bodies. No one besides Jackie, Hunter, Blake, and Becca know that Jackie and Hunter kissed yet._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey guys," Dustin greeted spotting Hunter, Blake, Jackie, and Cam. "I want you to meet my dad. This is Hunter, Blake, Jackie, and Cam."

"I'm Jake," Dustin's dad returned the greeting. "Dustin's told me everything about you guys."

"Not everything," Dustin whispered after receiving questioning glares from the four. "Promise. Oh and this is my boss Kelly," he introduced the red head to his dad.

"Hi nice to meet you," she returned the greeting. "Can I help you with something?"

"We stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin answered for him. "Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter asked. "That is so cool!"

"I taught him everything he knows," Jake noted.

"He did yeah it's true," Dustin agreed. He and Kelly led him over to the gloves leaving the other four to talk.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter sighed. "I miss that."

"Yeah me too," Blake agreed.

"So do I," Cam nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter wondered. "At least your dad's still around."

"High fiving a guinea pig isn't the same," Jackie read Cam's mind. "He means he misses having a human father around."

"Exactly," Cam nodded. They all heard a strange beeping noise.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go," Jackie grabbed her bag and ran out. "See ya later!"

"Later," the three boys called. Hunter stared longingly after her and sighed. Blake shook his head and smacked his brother's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"I don't know Becca!" Jackie fell back into the sand as she sat beside her best friend. "I don't know what to do!"

"Just relax and clear your mind," Becca advised. "It can't be that bad."

"How am I supposed to deal with it?" Jackie wailed. "It came out of nowhere!"

"But you also said that you felt something there," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but where do we stand?" Jackie pouted. "I mean, since then things have been awkward between us."

"Does anyone else know?" Becca wondered.

"Well he probably told Blake," Jackie shrugged. "And I know I told you. Tori might be suspicious something's going on between me and him."

"So two people total know and one might know?" Becca thought this over.

"I just want to know what to do!" Jackie sighed. "I'm confused as hell right now."

"Did you think about asking him out?" Becca offered.

"Becca!" Jackie shot up. "Why would I do that? We've barely talked since that happened!"

"But you know you both want it," Becca smirked. "Don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying it!" Jackie protested. "I just… I don't know! It's all a little awkward! I mean, I've only known him for a couple months and we already kissed! What am I supposed to do?"

"Let me think of something," Becca asked. "Doesn't your friend Shane have a skate demo today or something?"

"Aw man Kelly's going to kill me if I miss it!" Jackie groaned. "You can come with if you want."

"Why not?" Becca shrugged and the two left the beach.

* * *

><p><em>Skate Park<em>

"That had to hurt," Becca and Jackie winced as they watched Shane fall. Jackie had introduced Becca to Tori and the four girls were watching Shane practice.

"What is up with him today?" Kelly frowned.

"I think it's an inner ear thing," Tori lied. The other three girls looked at her. "The inside part."

"I've gotta go," Kelly shook her head and left the other three girls alone.

"What's really going on Tori?" Jackie wondered.

"Ouch," Becca winced as they watched the skater take another fall.

"You ok?" Tori helped him up.

"I'm not used to being back in human form yet," Shane said, but something in his voice caught Jackie and Becca's attention. It didn't sound like the real Shane.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner ninja," Tori recalled, forgetting Becca was there. Shane went back to try skating again.

"Now I get it," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Tori did Sensei and Shane switch bodies or something?" Jackie pouted. Tori gave her a what-are –you-talking-about look since Becca was there. "It's alright Tori, she already knows."

"You told her?" Tori gaped, shocked.

"She didn't have to," Becca shrugged. "My parents were the original red and yellow, so I knew what to look for. Besides, I knew Jackie was one and most teams hang around each other."

"Basically she knows to look for the signs like I do," Jackie simplified.

"Hey," Dustin greeted as he ran up.

"Hey you made it," Tori returned.

"Yeah I just dropped my dad off at the airport," he nodded. "I miss anything?" Tori whispered what he missed in his ear. "No way!" he yelled out, causing Sensei to fall.

"Did you have to yell?" Jackie asked. They heard a beeping similar to their morphers. Becca fished around her pockets for her phone.

"I have to go," she told her friend apologetically. "Dad needs help at the dojo."

"Alright," Jackie hugged her friend. "Say hi for me!" she watched her friend leave before turning back to where Sensei was walking towards them. Sensei attempted to skate again and was doing much better. Unfortunately, Kelzaks showed up. The four grouped together and faced the aliens in defensive stances.

"Ready for this Sensei?" Tori wondered.

"I think the term is," Sensei paused. "Bring it on!"He stepped forward a little. "Come." The Kelzaks charged him but he easily took them down.

"I guess there's some things you never forget," Tori awed.

"I'll say," Jackie agreed. The three ran in to help. They soon defeated them and regroup. And just in time for the latest alien monster to appear.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" it taunted. "Come on let's play!"

"You wanna do the honors Sensei?" Tori smirked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei nodded.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Fire Storm…"

"Ranger form!" the four chorused and they morphed.

"This feels quite pleasant," Sensei mused.

"I'll keep you on your toes," Footzilla challenged. He charged.

"Wait," Sensei held the others back. "Allow me if you please." He stepped forward. "Come," he gestured. Footzilla charged and went to punch him, but he quickly drew his sword and repeatedly slashed the alien. He streaked to the top of the skate ramp. When he pocketed the sword, Footzilla sparked and fell. "I must say I am enjoying being full size again."

"That was awesome," Tori awed.

"Wicked good moves dude," Dustin agreed.

"That's for sure," Jackie nodded.

"Dustin, you will kindly not refer to me as dude," Sensei scolded.

"Busted," Tori and Jackie snickered.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Dustin bowed sheepishly. Footzilla got back up.

"Now I'm hopping mad!" he charged and Sensei fought him off. After pushing him back, the other three attacked the alien. They held him back as Sensei effectively cut through him. The four regrouped.

"Time for some soul searching," Footzilla disappeared.

"Guess he knew when to make tracks," Tori shrugged.

"I don't think I've seen a stranger monster," Jackie shook her head. Having grown up in Angel Grove she saw some pretty strange aliens and monsters. The morphers beeped.

"Go for Sensei," Sensei answered. "I've always wanted to say that."

"_Everything's back up and running here," _Cam replied. _"Come here and I'll make the switch back."_

"Aw do we have to?" Dustin whined jokingly.

"Dustin!" the two girls warned.

"_Hey I heard that!" _Shane pouted.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"There," Cam finished punching in some numbers. "By implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I fixed the problem."

"So it'll work this time?" Tori hoped.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam nodded. "Here goes." A green circle of light emitted around Shane and Sensei. So far so good.

"Hey," Dustin stepped forward. "It's working!" He was a little too close and Jackie tried to pull him back before his hands could connect with the shield, but that was a big mistake. Right as she grabbed him to pull him back, his hands connected with the shield, causing both to have a rippling shock enter them. When the machine finished the process, Shane, Dustin, and Jackie were blown back.

"Oh I got legs!" Shane cheered, clearly back in his own body. Tori was helping Jackie to her feet, or at least Jackie's body. "I got legs! I'm me again!"

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig. "How do you feel?"

"How did you all get so much bigger?" Jackie's voice asked, causing everyone to frown and look at Sensei's body. They all turned to Dustin and Jackie, but they weren't expecting what came next.

"We seem to have solved one problem and caused another," Sensei spoke from Dustin's body.

"How did this happen?" Dustin wondered from Jackie's body. Jackie was in sensei's body, Dustin was in hers, and Sensei was in Dustin's. This was really confusing.

"You got to close to the shield," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I grab a hold of you to pull you back before you could touch it but I was too late."

"Oh boy," Tori groaned. Cam went to work on fixing the computer. A while later he had it fixed.

"I think we're back online," he sighed of relief. The rangers crowded around him. Jackie flipped onto the table and looked at the screen.

"Are they going for a job as flight attendants?" she frowned. "Cause if so, they need a better wardrobe."

"He's in the shopping district," Tori rolled her eyes at the brunette as the screen switched to Footzilla raiding shopping booths.

"And I don't think he's looking for bargains," Shane agreed.

"Have the thunder rangers meet us there," Sensei instructed.

"I'll join you after I fill them in," Cam stated.

"Dustin you know my morphing call right?" Jackie turned to her body where Dustin was. It was weird seeing herself from someone else's view. Somehow, she felt this was Dustin's fault she ended up like this. And partly hers. Did she not learn from the story of her mom and Uncle Billy switching bodies? If she didn't reach out, this problem would be a lot smaller.

"Yeah I know it," Dustin nodded. With that, the four streaked out.

* * *

><p><em>Shopping District<em>

"Oh they never have my size!" the four ninjas heard Footzilla say once they streaked in. Marah and Kapri noticed them and made the alien turn around. He tossed the shoes down and was startled at the sight. "Rangers! You're not gonna step on my party!"

"We're gonna wipe you out toe jam!" Shane snarled.

"Ready?" Sensei asked.

"Ready!" the others chorused.

"Ninja Storm, ranger form!" Shane, Tori, and Sensei called.

"Fire storm ranger form!" Dustin followed. The four morphed and Dustin looked at the changes of the ranger suit. Besides the fact it was pink, there was still the skirt. Wait, a skirt? "How come I have a skirt?" Tori and Shane snickered.

"_Because you're in a girl's body Dustin," _Jackie groaned over the communicators. _"You may be a guy, but where you're in a girl's body, the suit will still have the skirt!"_

"After you," Sensei allowed. The other three ninjas rushed forward with their swords drawn. Footzilla easily tossed them back. "If I may," Sensei stepped forward.

"You and me are going toe to toe!" Footzilla charged. Sensei dodged the punches thrown at him and instead, flipped the alien over.

"Wow!" Tori awed as the other three walked up to him.

"It is interesting to know the difference between red ranger and yellow ranger's physiology," Sensei mused.

"Maybe you could do that after the fight?" Tori suggested.

"Excellent point," Sensei agreed. "You must pay evil space alien!"

"And you think I'm corny!" Footzilla snorted. He fired a blast at them which only Sensei managed to dodge. The four regrouped at the corner. He moved towards them. Out of nowhere Blake and Hunter kicked Footzilla down.

"It's time to give this foot the boot," Hunter declared.

"Thunder storm, ranger form!" the two morphed and took the fight to the other side of the shopping district. Using their thunder staffs, they managed to beat up Footzilla fairly well. It didn't take long for Cam to join them.

"Oh great!" Footzilla groaned. "Another one!"

"Don't worry," Cam rolled his eyes. "I'm the last one!" He hopped down and began to attack. The seven rangers all regrouped.

"Tagged you all with anti-gravity bunion pads!" Footzilla cackled. The rangers looked and sure enough, there was one stuck to each of them.

"I can't get it off!" Tori struggled. Footzilla activated the anti gravity power and the seven floated into the air.

"So, still hanging in there rangers?" he smirked.

"Hey!" Shane yelled. "Put us down!"

"Ok you asked for it!" Footzilla agreed. He slammed Shane into the ground so he was stuck in the pavement.

"Shane!" Tori cried out.

"I'm dizzy!" Cam complained.

"Me too," Blake agreed.

"Hold on!" Hunter stated.

"You're grounded red ranger!" Footzilla taunted.

"Shane focus your energy!" Sensei instructed. "I'll distract Footzilla!" He drew the lion hammer and chucked it forcefully at the alien. He crashed into a pile of crates. "Shane, use your inner ninja skills to extract yourself! Concentrate!" Following the orders, Shane managed to pull himself up and out of the ground. He forcefully shoved Footzilla into the dirt. Using his hawk blaster, he destroyed the alien. The others were freed and fell to the ground. They all regrouped.

"Good job Shane," Sensei commented.

"Thanks Sensei," he took back the ninja sword. "I think a little of you must have rubbed off on me."

"I'm not through yet!" Footzilla screeched. Apparently he wasn't destroyed. Together, they formed the thunderstorm cannon. One blast from that and Footzilla was history. Unfortunately, as always, he came back bigger.

"Cam, the megazords!" Sensei instructed.

"Sure thing," Cam nodded. He called for the megazords including Jackie's dragon zord. Once they were settled in, Dustin in Jackie's and Sensei in Dustin's, they were ready for battle.

"Ooh, I have never ridden in a zord before," Sensei awed. "This is, well, fun!"

"Hunter, let's mix it up!" Shane called.

"Right!" Hunter agreed. They formed the mini zord which enabled them to combine the two megazords. Cam had gone back to Ops where he and Jackie watched the battle. The only zord active but not attached to the megazord was Jackie's dragon zord. She watched as Dustin had trouble controlling it.

"_Dustin, you crash my zord and that alien will be the least of your worries!" _she threatened. None of them had ever seen her angry, but they knew of all the things she treasured most besides music, was her zord. Within the next few minutes, the rangers took down the alien.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Everything's all set," Cam sighed hopefully. The other ninjas crowded around him near the computer while Jackie, Sensei, and Dustin stood where the machine could switch them back to normal. "Dad you ready?"

"I never realized how hard it must be for you not having a human father any longer," Sensei patted Cam's shoulder.

"Whatever form you're in," Cam stated. "I'll always be there for you. And I know you're always there for me."

"That's really cool, but could we get this over with?" Dustin interrupted the moment. "I kinda don't want to be a girl anymore." Sensei took his place and Jackie sighed, hoping this would work. Cam started the device. When it finished the process, Jackie and Dustin looked themselves over, realizing they were back in their rightful bodies.

"Yes!" both cheered and stepped off the small platform.

"I'm no longer furry!" Jackie grinned. The others chuckled at her.

"And I'm no longer a girl!" Dustin smiled.

"And I have returned to my rodent form," Sensei added.

"Don't worry dad," Cam promised. "I'm gonna find a way to make you human again."

"I know you will try your best son," Sensei nodded.

"Hey Cam, there won't be any after affects from being a guinea pig will there?" Shane wondered as they noticed Jackie picking through a bag of sunflower seeds.

"Highly improbable," Cam shook his head. Dustin on the other hand was eating guinea pig food.

"Man this stuff is awesome," he spoke with his mouthful. Everyone chuckled. "What?" he frowned, not getting the joke.

* * *

><p>AN: Figured I'd update this one for now. So yay! What'd you think of Jackie getting stuck in Sensei's body?


	9. Tongue and Cheek

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 9: Tongue and Cheek**

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! What will happen in this chapter? Jackie and Hunter finally work things out, but not how you'd expect._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Excuse me," a heavyset man wearing glasses asked Jackie as the brunette walked by. "Is the owner here? I'd like to have a word with him?"

"You're looking at her cousin," Jackie said rather grumpily. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. "She's not here right now."

"Oh I see," the guy removed his glasses. "Well young lady I guess this is her lucky day." Jackie took the card the man handed her.

"Total pro sports shops?" Jackie frowned. "You've got stores all over the city."

"All over the country," the guy corrected. "I'd like to add this store to it. At a substantial profit to your cousin of course."

"Thanks, but she won't be interested," Jackie handed back the card and walked over to the register. The man followed her.

"Are you sure she'd rather go up against us?" he asked. "With a place like this, she doesn't stand a chance." Jackie stared at him before laughing.

"You're really delusional," she shook her head. "I've been to your stores. Your staff doesn't know the difference between BMX and motocross and equipment is way overpriced. Besides, look around. People come here every day for their sports needs. In my family, we take pride in the little things, like this shop. Sp the answer is still no. And don't think about trying anything to get her to change her mind. Because if you do, I have ways of making you back off."

"I see," he shrugged, clearly not feeling threatened. "Thank you for your time."

"And thank you for shopping at Storm Chargers," Jackie waved as he left and Kelly entered.

"Who was that?" Kelly demanded. She hated losing a customer.

"Idiot from total pro sports shops looking to add this place to it," Jackie shrugged. "Threatened him off."

"That's my cousin," Kelly smiled. "You told him I would never give up the shop, right?"

"Of course," Jackie yawned. "I'm not that dumb. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go crash on the couches."

"Do you need a ride home later?" Kelly wondered.

"Nah," Jackie shook her head. "Dad's picking me up after closing." And with that, she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, night<em>

"Later," Dustin called to Kelly as the two walked by each other. Jackie was still on the couch asleep.

"Mind locking up?" Kelly asked pulling her coat on.

"No problem I just got a few things I have to put away," Dustin nodded.

"Oh and make sure you wake her up when her dad gets here," Kelly pointed towards the passed out brunette.

"Not a problem," Dustin shrugged walking towards the back room.

"See ya tomorrow!" Kelly left the shop. Minutes later a few guys dressed as thugs entered the shop.

"Think she'll change her mind?" one of them asked.

"She won't have a choice," the one at the front spoke. "After we trash the place she'll have to sell." A loud thud came from the lounge area.

"Ow," Jackie groaned as she slowly sat up, realizing she was asleep and fell off the couch. Not seeing anything unusual, she shrugged and settled for resuming her nap on the floor. One of the guys pointed her out and warned them to be quiet. But rather, one of the other guys rolled his eyes and walked over to her, making sure she really was asleep before lifting her up and carrying her out of the store. Catching on, the other guys began to wreck the shop. A clothes rack was sent to the ground with a crash, catching Dustin's attention. He peeked around the corner and saw the guys trashing the place. Another guy entered and joined in the destruction. Thinking quickly, Dustin did the one thing he could think of: morph.

"Hey!" he caught one guy's hand as he attempted to tear a skateboard off the wall. Seeing the yellow ranger before them, the guys stumbled towards the door in fright, hoping to make a quick getaway. But Dustin intercepted them. "I guess you didn't see the closed sign. Now go back and tell your boss this shop's not for sale! After you put that back!"

"Dustin I forgot my…" Kelly reentered the store and stopped short when she saw the yellow ranger holding off the thugs. "Wow a power ranger!"

"Yes ma'am," Dustin nodded. "And you won't have any more problems with these guys! Move it!" The guys sluggishly left, one smirking. Kelly and Dustin had yet to notice they kidnapped Jackie.

"Uh thanks," Kelly thanked the ranger nervously.

"No problem," he saluted and streaked off. Dustin reappeared in civilian form behind the counter.

"Did you see that?" the red head asked, still in awe.

"What?" Dustin shook his head.

"The yellow ranger!" Kelly blinked. "He was just here! Didn't you see him?"

"No," Dustin frowned.

"Anyway," Kelly sighed. "Did Tommy come to get Jackie yet?"

"Didn't hear a car horn or anything," Dustin shrugged. Both looked over to the lounge area where Jackie was supposed to be sleeping. Both got looks of panic on their faces when they saw her stuff there, but not her.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Lucky you were there to help Kelly," Shane commented.

"Yeah well hopefully those boneheads won't come back," Dustin agreed. He had yet to tell them about Jackie going missing. Last night Kelly had called Jackie's parents, and neither had picked her up. So they dubbed her as missing. He was about to speak again, but Sensei started speaking.

"Your actions are noble Dustin," he stated. "But using your ranger powers for everyday situations can have serious consequences."

"Sensei we fight Lothor's goons all the time," Dustin protested. "What's the big deal helping out a friend?"

"Hey, where's Jackie?" Tori wondered. A frown crossed Dustin's face but once again, as he was about to tell them the rest of the story, Blake and Hunter walked in.

"Hey check this out," Hunter handed them a newspaper.

"Our boy here's a celebrity!" Blake pointed at Dustin.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter nodded.

"Blue Bay seeing yellow," Tori read as she nudged the yellow ranger beside her.

"How cool is this?" he chuckled before frowning at Jackie missing again. Every time he tried to tell them they were interrupted by someone else speaking first.

"While the city has gotten used to the heroics of the power rangers," Shane continued. "This is the first time one has stepped forward on his own."

"Could this be a sign of things to come is yellow going solo?" Tori picked up.

"Hey that's stupid why would I ever go solo?" he wondered, jabbing the paper. Tori noticed where he was jabbing and caught a familiar name. She continued reading, worry creeping onto her face.

"Young Jackie Oliver, cousin to the owner of the shop that was saved last night, was reported missing shortly after the fight," she frowned. "According to shop owner Kelly Holloway, who was also Oliver's cousin, Oliver was sleeping in the lounge area of the shop while waiting for her parents to pick her up. She was already missing by the time the yellow ranger appeared." Everyone turned to the yellow ranger with shock, confusion, and worry on their faces.

"Dude," Shane began in a low whisper. "What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori followed.

"I tried but got cut off each time," Dustin surrendered. "And when I heard the crash the only thing on my mind was to get them out and then make sure she was ok, except when that happened, she wasn't there…" whatever else he was about to say got cut off by the computer beeping. Everyone made their way over to Cam, who sat in front of it.

"What's up with the computer?" Blake wondered.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam replied. "Yellow ranger just got fifteen thousand letters and counting."

"They're all for him?" Shane pouted.

"Hey don't sound so surprised," Dustin scoffed, the issue of the pink ranger missing at the moment.

"It's jamming the system," Cam frowned. "Its gonna crash!" the computers sparked."Do me a favor. Next time you decide to become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashioned way. With stamps!"

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"This place is packed," Shane commented.

"Hey guys," Kelly greeted somewhat cheerily. She was still upset her cousin was missing, but she wasn't mad at Dustin. Tommy and Kim were searching everywhere for their daughter trying to find her. So far they had no luck.

"What's the deal Kel?" Shane wondered.

"Ever since the yellow ranger made an appearance, I can't keep people away," Kelly explained. "Though I really wish I knew what happened to Jackie."

"What?" Shane scoffed. "Just cause the yellow ranger was here? He's not even like, the red one!" Hunter rolled his eyes and hit his shoulder.

"We're sorry to hear about her missing but we'll help look," he acknowledged. Shane suddenly felt stupid, clearly having missed hearing that part of Kelly's statement.

"Thanks," Kelly smiled. "And I don't know. There's something about a man in yellow." She disappeared into the back room as Dustin walked out.

"Oh man um," he stuttered. "I lost track of time. Let me wash up!" he disappeared again.

"So what are you guys gonna do while me and Dustin are at the skate park?" Shane turned to the Bradley brothers.

"It's from our adoptive grandmother," Hunter handed him the papers.

"Yeah we've never met her before," Blake added. "She's really sick."

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane wondered.

"That's the problem," Blake sighed. "She lives like really far away."

"Hey, you think Sensei will let us use the ninja red eye?" Hunter wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Shane shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"That was a good nap," Jackie yawned as she woke up. The sound of crinkling leaves was heard as she sat up. Frowning, she rubbed her eyes and surveyed her surroundings as her vision became clearer. Suddenly she bolted into a standing position. _'How the hell did I end up in a forest?' _she wondered. _'Oh please let this be part of my dream!'_ She searched her pockets for her cell phone but sighed when she realized she left it at the shop. Not remembering she had her morpher, she began to walk around. As she continued walking, she noticed two familiar figures. "Hey!" she called out and ran towards them. The two stopped and frowned confused until they were enveloped in hugs.

"Jackie?" Blake and Hunter frowned confused. Why was she in the forest?

"Yeah," Jackie released them and nodded. "What happened?"

"We're not exactly sure," Hunter shrugged.

"Kelly reported you missing the other night after Dustin saved the shop from being trashed," Blake explained what they knew.

"Never mind I'll just ask someone else later," Jackie shook her head. "It alright if I follow you guys? I have no clue where exactly I am."

"Not a problem," Hunter obliged.

"Just going to visit our grandmother," Blake elaborated.

"Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go," Jackie began humming as the three walked. Blake and Hunter frowned at how cheery she seemed to be. But they also thought the tune was fitting in with their situation. They had to cross a river to get here and they were currently walking through the woods to their grandmother's house. So they settled for a light chuckle.

"How are you so cheery?" Hunter cut off the tune.

"Maybe because I just woke up from a well needed sleep?" Jackie shrugged.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" Blake wondered.

"Dylan came down with a really bad ear infection," Jackie nodded. "Hard to sleep with him screaming it hurts at night."

"Hey that must be the place," Blake pointed at a small house in the woods as they stopped by a tree.

"Looks like something out of a fairy tale," Hunter frowned.

"Reminds me of red riding hood," Jackie pouted. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Grim wood maybe," Blake narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just get down there and hope grandma's alright," Hunter stated. The three headed for the small house. As they approached, the noticed the frail old woman sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, knitting.

"Grandma!" Blake waved as they got closer.

"Blake?" the woman pushed her glasses up. "Hunter? Is that you? Come closer so I can see." The two boys moved forward but Jackie stopped short feeling there was something not right with this picture.

"Whoa," Blake blinked as they stopped in front of her. "Grandma what a big…"

"Dude," Hunter whacked his brother. "Go easy."

"Pair of glasses you have," Blake finished uneasily.

"All the better to see you with my dear," the lady replied.

"Something's not right here," Jackie mumbled, but not loud enough to catch the guy's attention.

"What big pink hair you have?" Blake frowned as he stepped forward to get a closer look.

"All the better to tease you with," she chuckled nervously as Blake, unknown to her, made points of disgust and confusion. She fumbled with her glasses accidentally knocking them off, as well as the fake nose.

"What's with the nose?" Hunter wondered.

"I think we need to get out of here before something bad happens," Jackie called out.

"Take it easy man!" Blake hissed from behind the woman.

"Check it out!" Hunter motioned and Blake did so. He backed over to his brother in fear and disgust.

"Bro," he whispered. "I think she's really really sick." Jackie stepped up to them.

"She's not sick," she glared at the elder woman.

"How can you say that?" Hunter demanded.

"If she was, why would Marah be hiding in the doorway giggling and your 'grandmother' be acting strange?" she questioned and pointed at the door that was slightly open. That's when they heard loud laughter coming from it and dropped into defensive stances. Marah, like Jackie said, revealed herself by stepping out, giving away that Kapri was disguised as the boy's grandmother.

"Oh quit laughing at me and get them!" she ordered.

"Run!" Jackie instructed. They turned to do so but she let out a small shriek as Kelzaks and the Slob Goblin appeared. "Please let this all be one crazy messed up dream!" The three began fighting. The Kelzaks were defeated with ease.

"Time for my stamp of approval," the Slob Goblin spoke.

"Not so fast," Blake scoffed. "This one's marked return to sender."

"Oh really?" Slob Goblin asked. Just before they could morph, his tongue hit the three of them, turning them into stamps. Hunter and Jackie got caught in the same one since they were standing too close to each other when they were about to morph. Blake was in his own thinking this should be fun.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse!" Jackie whined as they were scooped into the monster's stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Alien<em>

"Great!" Jackie complained. "How is it I always have the worst luck?"

"You?" Hunter scoffed shocked. "How so?"

"This is about my third time getting kidnapped since I moved here," Jackie began. "The second day I'm in town I hear my boyfriend has been cheating on me and broke up with him. Not to mention the food fight you started when Cam and Blake were put under that spell."

"That food fight was not bad luck!" Hunter gaped.

"You weren't the one who had to clean up after it," Jackie pointed out. From the stamp next to them Blake was rolling his eyes at their stupidity. Why wouldn't they just kiss again and call themselves a couple? "Then there was the time when I switched bodies!"

"Now that was accidental," Hunter rolled his eyes. "But back up. You were kidnapped three times before?"

"First time was by Choobo at the beach," Jackie shrugged. "I would've thought you and Blake would remember since you two were there as well."

"That was you?" Blake called from his stamp, listening intently to the small banter.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "Would've morphed then but my morpher had yet to be unpacked. Anyway, the second was apparently the other day when the store got trashed and the third is right now: getting turned into a stamp!"

"You complain a lot," Hunter noted.

"Sue me for having a bit of valley girl in me," Jackie pouted.

"You?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "A valley girl? Hardly." He mentally smacked him for realizing that she could possibly take that as a compliment. Blake smirked form his stamp.

"Aw thank you!" Jackie cooed. "But yeah, I have a little bit of valley girl in me."

"Prove it," Hunter challenged. Jackie smirked before changing her facial expression to disgust.

"Ugh this is sooo disgusting!" she whined. "This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Blake looked over at her as did Hunter, both in disbelieving shock at her believable valley girl act.

"Point taken," both chorused and Jackie chuckled.

"But seriously, I may need a bath after this," Jackie grimaced.

"It's not that disgusting," Hunter scoffed.

"Dude, I woke up in the middle of the forest after nearly a whole day!" Jackie ranted. "I smell like a garbage truck!"

"No you don't," Hunter sighed.

"Yes I do!" Jackie snapped around and faced him with a pout. "Don't try to say otherwise because I won't buy it!"

"But you don't smell like a garbage truck!" he rolled his eyes, trying to end her ranting. She kept edging closer to yell at him. Blake sighed heavily thinking this won't end well.

"Don't you dare t…" whatever Jackie was about to say was cut off when Hunter's lips crashed down on hers. Not only did this shock her, but it made her feel better. Closing her eyes, she kissed back. Blake was gaping at the two of them as he watched them make out.

"Hey! Get a room!" he yelled causing the two of them to break apart.

"What was that for?" she whispered to Hunter as both snapped back to reality.

"It just felt right I guess," he shrugged but also whispered.

"But what does that make us?" she wondered.

"Well, if you'd want," Hunter began. "I guess that'd make us a couple." This time, as if to confirm the thought, she kissed him. He, happily and slightly surprised, kissed back. The two began making out once again, much to Blake's disgust.

"Can't you at least wait until we're out of here to do that?" he whined and shut his eyes. Seeing his brother make out was disgusting. Jackie and Hunter each flipped him off as they continued kissing. A small earthquake feel jolted them apart and Hunter caught Jackie as she stumbled.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. Her answer came soon enough as everyone was turned back into humans and the Slob Goblin was destroyed.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Grandma, are you ok?" Blake wondered as the two boys, who landed with the old woman and Jackie in the forest, helped steady her. Seeing her nod, the three smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"How was it seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked as the Bradley brothers and Jackie followed him. They had just finished defeating the monster and Jackie had yet to tell anyone but her fellow ninjas that she returned home safe.

"She's so cool," Hunter stated. "She's doing much better now as well."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake added. "That's one tough lady."

"I'm just glad she didn't notice we felt it was normal," Jackie shrugged as Tori and Shane walked up to them.

"Hey, check it out!" Shane held up the paper.

"That's us!" Dustin chuckled.

"Front cover bro," Shane grinned.

"Hey the press did show," Dustin read the article.

"Fortunately they seemed to have missed the part where you opened your visors," Sensei commented from his hut.

"I'm through being a celebrity," Dustin declared. "From now on, it's all for one and one for all."

"Glad to hear it," Jackie smiled.

"Hey check this out!" Cam called them over to the computer. Everyone crowded around him. "Seems not everyone shares the team spirit."

"_Hello?" _they watched Choobo call. _"I'm not a stamp anymore! I wanna go home!" _they all laughed as they watched the general call for help.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey Kel," Shane called as he and the others walked forward. Kelly was standing with Jackie's parents trying to find the missing brunette. Kim was holding Dylan and her eyes were bloodshot. Everyone could tell she was tired from crying about hearing her daughter missing and lack of sleep. "We have a surprise for you!"

"We don't have time for surprises Shane," Kelly sighed.

"You will for this one," Tori moved as did the others and Jackie ran up to her parents. The couple hugged her tightly as the others watched and smiled.

"What happened?" Tommy demanded.

"I don't know," Jackie shrugged. "One minute I'm sleeping on the couches in here and the next I wake up in the forest where I run into Blake and Hunter." Kim turned to the two boys in question.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"It was no problem," Blake waved it off.

"Glad to help," Hunter agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww so Jackie and Hunter are a couple (finally!). What'd you think of the twist? F.Y.I, up until the forest scene, everything was written late last night so sorry if the first half is crappy. Good? Bad? Anyone want to buy a nine year old brother who throws tantrums every night because he probably has a rare unknown mental disorder and likes to annoy the hell out of me?


	10. Shane's Karma

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 10: Shane's Karma**

_A/N: So Jackie and Hunter are a couple. The chapter holds a special day for both girls on the team. Woo! By this time in the story, the date is April 20._

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Man I'm worked," Shane complained as the seven ninjas trudged into their base.

"So am I," Blake agreed. "Ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course."

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation," Hunter added.

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad," Jackie grinned. She was really happy for tomorrow. Her best friend was coming into town for this special day.

"Man you look tired," Dustin patted Shane on the shoulder. "Training finally getting to you?"

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep," Shane rubbed his eyes. "Keep having this weird dream."

"You should pay attention to that," Tori stated. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of dad," Cam sighed. "Where is he?"

"Look," Tori headed over to the small hut and picked up a note. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence enjoy a well deserved day off." All the guys backed away and cheered at the opportunity while the two girls frowned for the same reason, just not knowing it yet.

"No way is that what it says?" Shane read it over.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded.

"Well I'm thinking maybe the track then a moive or a moive then the track," Dustin suggested.

"Hey girls what's the matter?" Blake wondered noticing their downhearted expressions. "Come on don't tell me you two can't deal with a day off."

"Nah a day off is great," Jackie shrugged. "Especially tomorrow."

"I thought that Sensei would be around for," Tori trailed off. Neither still had no idea what was about to come. Tori was confused why Jackie was glum, and Jackie was confused why Tori was glum. But then again, Jackie realized she may not have told them about tomorrow being a special day for her.

"What?" Hunter asked. Then it hit Shane.

"Man are we stupid?" he asked. Then he turned to Tori. "Cause tomorrow, it's your birthday!" Jackie looked at the girl in shock.

"It's your birthday tomorrow too?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" Tori chuckled.

"Cause it's also my birthday!" Jackie stated.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hunter frowned.

"One: nobody asked before," Jackie shrugged. "And two: I'm very forgetful!"

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested.

"What do you say girls?" Blake wondered.

"Sure," both chorused. "Sounds great!"

"Alright be at the beach first thing in the morning!" Hunter declared.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight," Tori warned Shane.

"Yeah," Jackie agreed. "We want you to be able to stay awake to have fun tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Hey has anybody seen Shane or Jackie?" Tori wondered as Cam and Dustin started unloading her van. As soon as she said that they noticed Tommy's jeep pull in and Jackie and Becca get out. Tommy drove off and the two girls headed over there laughing.

"Hey guys," both choursed. They all met Becca last time she was in town and they knew she knew about their secret. They had all quickly become her friends almost as quickly as Jackie had.

"Where's Shane?" Jackie pouted not seeing him anywhere.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road," Blake agreed.

"But we can't leave without him!" Dustin protested. "He's bringing the cake!"

"Hey guys!" Shane came running over carrying a giant box that held the girl's cake. "Here girls. Happy brithday!" Tori took the box.

"Hey that doesn't look like beachwear bro," Hunter noted as he took the box.

"Uh yeah about that," Shane rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude you're bailing?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"You just got here!" Jackie whined.

"Look, I had that same dream again," Shane sighed. "I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori demanded as she and Jackie glared at the red ranger. Becca would be too but she was helping the guys finish unloading the van.

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right," Shane stated. "I have to go check out the woods."

"Shane," Cam stepped in. "I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure, but I left cyber Cam online at ninja ops. Anything weird shows up he'll let us know."

"I'll catch up ok?" Shane promised. "I promise!"

"You better!" both brithday girls called after him as he ran off. Dustin chucked a beach ball at them and it hit their heads. Tori picked it up and tossed it in the air as Jackie kicked it at the guys. Becca walked next to the two and laughed.

"So you and Hunter?" Becca nudged her sister in every way but blood. "How'd that happen?"

"Yeah you never told us that story," Tori urged as the guys started fooling around with the beach toys. The girls began to set up a blanket.

"Cause if the guys heard it, they'd tease us about how sappy it was," Jackie shuddered.

"But we're not the guys," Becca noted.

"And besides, we'd only tease Hunter about it for not knowing that side of him," Tori smirked.

"Well Blake already knows and keeps teasing him about it," Jackie rolled her eyes. "He was there when it happened."

"Where did it happen anyway?" Becca frowned.

"Just tell us," Tori begged.

"I kind of have Lothor to thank for that," Jackie admitted. "If it wasn't for the Slob Goblin turning us into stamps, I may never have gotten together with him."

"That's a first," Becca snorted.

"Weren't you all in different stamps?" Tori questioned.

"Me and Hunter got trapped in the same on while Blake got his own," Jackie huffed. "Anyway, while we're waiting to be freed, I start ranting about how I have the worst luck. He and Blake made a realization about when they got captured by Choobo as well as I did. Hunter commented I complain to which I replied he can sue me for being a bit of a valley girl sometimes."

"You?" Tori asked. "A valley girl?"

"Her mom used to be one up until she became a ranger," Becca explained. "Would make sense Jackie inherited that part as well."

"As I was saying," Jackie scoffed. "They asked me to prove it which I did by pretending that being trapped there would ruin my hair. My point is made, and then on a more serious note I state I need a shower once we get free because I said I smelt like a garbage truck. Hunter, being sweet, told me I didn't. I said I did, and once again he said I didn't, and as I was about to protest he kissed me." Both stared at her wide eyed in shock.

"Ok I know you kissed him once before that," Becca blinked. "But really? A second one?"

"Wait that was your second kiss with Hunter?" Tori wondered. "When was the first?"

"Right after you guys left the shop to ask Cam to use his video camera for that contest," Jackie shrugged. "So back to the story. I kiss him back. Blake yells at us to stop making out, at which point we break the kiss. We then decide to become a couple and before we know it, we're making out again! And this time when Blake told us to knock it off, whe just flipped him off."

"So when did that kiss break?" Becca gaped.

"That's interesting," Tori chcukled.

"When you four knocked the alien down and we were freed," Jackie snorted. "We've been together for two weeks." There was a brief silence as Tori took out another blanket to set up.

"You guys, do you think we did the right thing?" she asked. Hunter took off his shirt so he could go swimming and stood by his girlfriend. "I mean, maybe we should've gone with Shane."

"What?" Hunter demanded. "Because he had a nightmare?"

"I don't know maybe she's right," Dustin shrugged. "I mean he did seem pretty tweaked."

"But he said he'd call you guys if there was trouble," Becca recalled. "I would just trust him. He doesn't show in a couple hours, go hunt for him." They all looked at her.

"That was deep," Blake commented.

"I'm the daughter of a yellow," Becca snorted. "Sue me!"

"She get's that philosophical stuff from her mom," Jackie stuck her tongue out at the girl who returned the gesture in the same manner.

"Well we're here now," Blake surrendered. "It's a party right?"

"Last one in the water is a little girl!" Hunter smirked. The three girls glared.

"Wanna repeat that thunder boy?" Jackie snarled.

"Good thing about being the daughter of a yellow is we're really very violent," Becca smirked.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori growled. Hunter took off fast and the three girls hot on his tail. The other three guys laughed at the brooding idiot's stupidity. Becca and Tori gave up the chase and smirked as Jackie continued chasing her boyfriend. The two toppled down into the water where Jackie splashed Hunter and started a water fight. The other two girls made their way back to the group where Cam was speaking with Cyber Cam on the communicators.

"_Hey party animals," _CyberCam spoke. _"I think we may have a problem. We've got an alien visitor in the forest and here's a newsworthy item: He's not working for Lothor." _

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam wondered as the love birds joined the group. Everyone frowned.

"_No can do," _Cyber Cam shook his head. _"Whatever that spaceship is, it's interferring with Shane's morpher."_

"Keep tyring," Cam sighed. "I'm on my way." He disconnected and the girls looked at him, upset.

"You're going back?" Tori frowned.

"Only until I figure out what's going on," Cam stated. "With dad out of town, I just feel better checking things out myself."

"Please Cam," Jackie pouted an irresistable pouty face with pleading bug eyes and a quivvering lip. Not exactly a puppy dog pout, but pretty close and whenevr she made this particular pout, no one could turn it down. "Please stay?" Everyone looked torn between acting amused and feeling bad for the girl.

"We'll come with you," Hunter suggested just to get his girlfriend to stop pouting. "There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with." He left the beach. Jackie gaped after him. Her special pout failed! It never failed!

"Maybe it's a good alien," Dustin suggested. "No one ever considers that possibility."

"Wow," Becca whistled. "That's the first time anyone ahs ever defeated your pouting Jackie."

"How?" Jackie grumpily folded her arms across her chest. "It never failed before!"

"Hey come on," Blake set an inflatable duck on Tori's head upsidedown. "We can still have fun."

"You're right," Tori agreed.

"I guess the day's not completely ruined," Jackie nodded. They went back to their day and a half hour later, Cam checked in.

"_We've got a problem," _he spoke. _"As long as that ship remained cloaked…"_

"_I have no way to track it," _CyberCam finished.

"Any word from Shane?" Hunter asked as Jackie stood next to him.

"_The frequency is still jammed," _Cam frowned.

"_He must be close to the source of the disturbance," _CyberCam interrupted once again. Cam rolled his eyes and sent him away.

"Let us know if anything changes," Hunter nodded.

"Birthday or not I think we better get back," Tori sighed.

"I hate to agree on something like this," Jackie agreed. "But we really should."

"Yeah let's get out of here before some Kelzaks show up," Dustin suggested.

"Dude you just jinxed it," Becca grumbled.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Blake pointed out te Kelzacks.

"Becca you should go home," Jackie suggested. She knew her friend could fight, but if her parents found out she was helping fight aliens while not a ranger, they would freak. "You don't want your dad freaking out."

"I'll see you later then," Becca chuckled at the truth of the statement and the ninjas ran after the Kelzaks while Becca took off for home.

"Hey!" Blake called as the five ninjas ran onto the scene. "If an alien freak throws a party, and nobody shows up, is it still a party?"

"Aw man I hate it when they do that," Kapri whined. "Come on."

"Yeah no wait," Marah puzzled. "I'm just thinking about it." The rangers shared amused grins. "If an alien freak throws…"

"Would you come on!" Kapri dragged her sister over to some chairs. Both sat and ordered the Kelzaks to attack. The ninjas went immediately into battle. They used the tables, chairs, and other decorations as weapons against the aliens.

"_Guys, we got a bigger problem!" _Cam shouted over the communicators. _"Zurgane is taking a new zord for a test drive and I can't access the thunder or dragon zord portals."_

"Up for a two way?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yeah," Tori agreed.

"No one ruins our birthday!" Jackie agreed.

"We'll take care of this mess," Hunter stated.

"Ninja storm…"

"Thunder storm…"

"Fire storm…"

"Ranger form!" the five morphed. Tori and Dustin went to handle Zurgane leaving the other three to do battle with the Kelzaks.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"The storm and the samurai star megazord are badly damaged," Cam reported as the ninjas walked in. "It'll take hours maybe days to make the repairs."

"What about the thunder zords or the dragon zord?" Hunter wondered.

"I haven't had luck accessing them yet," Cam shook his head.

"Some day off," Blake sighed.

"This must be the worst birthday ever," Dustin slugged an arm around the two girls.

"I can't even think about that right now," Tori stated.

"I have a really bad feeling Shane is in trouble," Jackie continued, catching onto the blonde's thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," Hunter suggested.

"I tried already," Cam sighed. "Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping me from reaching my dad."

"I'm sorry your birthdays got messed up," Dustin apologized to the two girls he sat next to.

"We know," Tori answered. "It's nobody's fault."

"Except maybe Lothor's," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach," Dustin suggested.

"Yeah our day off is pretty much over now," Blake sighed.

"We'll be back," Hunter stated as the rangers left.

"I'll call you if anything happens," Cam called after them.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Check out that swell," Tori awed as the group walked along the shore searching for our stuff. "I haven't seen waves like this for weeks."

"I know what you mean," Hunter agreed. "I was really looking forward to some downtime."

"We all were," Jackie sighed.

"Wait a minute," Blake stopped the group. "Now I don't wanna sound paranoid here, but wasn't this where we left all our stuff?"

"Aw man!" Dustin groaned. "I can't believe our gear got jacked!"

"How much you wanna bet this was planned," Jackie pointed over at some rocks. They noticed Choobo and some Kelzaks running away with their things.

"That is the last straw!" Tori growled.

"No one steals our birthday cake!" Jackie pouted. They all took off after the aliens. All five of them noticed the Kelzaks trying on the clothes and swimsuits and Choobo checking on things.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Dustin shook his head.

"Tori promise me you'll never wear that bikini ever again," Blake asked, noticing a Kelzak wearing Tori's swimsuit.

"No problem," Tori agreed, disgusted at the sight.

"Please tell me that isn't yours?" Hunter looked at his girlfriend after spotting a Kelzak in Jackie's swimsuit.

"Unfortunately," the brunette grimaced.

"Give us back our stuff!" Hunter demanded. When the aliens started running, the others followed and attacked. Once again, they used the props given as weapons. As Dustin fought off Choobo, the other four took on the Kelzaks.

"Why do I always take it in the face?" Choobo complained as each side regrouped and he was hit with the cake. "Retreat!" he disappeared with the Kelzaks. The rangers reclaimed their things and headed back towards the van.

"We kind of killed the cake," Blake apologized.

"Let's just get back to ninja ops before anything else goes wrong," Tori stated.

"What's that?" Jackie wondered as she noticed Dustin rubbing on some sort of lotion. "Sun block?"

"Just the opposite," Dustin snorted. "Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion."

"You sure you wanna use that much?" Tori chuckled.

"Well yeah!" Dustin walked a little ahead. "I'm gonna be a bronze god!"

"Something tells me that that'll have an interesting turnout," Jackie smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Look who's back!" Cam called and the rangers gathered around him.

"Is the megazord fixed?" Tori hoped.

"Of course," Cam nodded. "I am the brains of the operation remember?"

"What about the thunder and dragon zords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field in the farce is weakening," Cam reported. "I should be able to call them any second."

"We'll meet you out there," Jackie stated.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too," Cam added.

"We'll take it for now," Tori assured him.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after battle<em>

"Hey you alright man?" Blake patted Shane on the back.

"Yeah I just feel kind of bummed," Shane shrugged.

"You miss her don't you?" Tori concluded.

"Yeah I guess I do," Shane nodded.

"She's always with you Shane," Jackie pointed out.

"Her power lives through you for all eternity," Sensei elaborated.

"Thanks Sensei," Shane thanked.

"Yeah but can we talk about the battlizer?" Hunter changed the topic. "How sick bro!" Jackie smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Now was that the ultimate rush or what man?" Blake agreed.

"Yeah it's pretty sick," Shane chuckled.

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei smiled. "I am proud."

"Too bad it had to happen on two people's birthdays," Hunter slugged his arms around the two girls.

"Hey no worries," Tori shrugged.

"They'll be more right?" Jackie smirked.

"Hey!" Dustin walked in carrying a cake lit with many candles and his skin orange. "The day's not over yet!"

"Well well," Jackie started.

"If it isn't the orange ranger," Tori finished.

"Yeah Cyber Cam's gonna be Cyber toast next time I see him," Dustin frowned. "Make a wish!"The girls blew out the candles in a single breath as the guys cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: Just edited this chapter. Reposting it. So anyway, what do you think? If I did it as two separate chapters, the second one would've been extremely short.


	11. Shimazu Returns

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 11: Shimazu's Return**

_A/N: Well here's the next chapter. The other older rangers kids are brought in, though most are younger than Becca and Jackie, but only by a couple years. I'm not doing battle scenes for this episode, but it's both parts in this chapter._

_**Disclaimer for this story: **__I only own Jackie, Becca, Dylan, Patricia (Becca's younger sister), Dianne (Rocky and Aisha's daughter), Brandon (Adam and Tanya's son), Jimmy (Zack and Angela's son), Henry (Kat's husband-since she and Tommy never went out in this series and Billy will be married to Hayley and have yet to have kids-and also knows she was a ranger), and Alan (Kat and Henry's son). _

_Kids ages:_

_Jackie and Becca: 17_

_Dylan and Patricia: 3_

_Dianne, Brandon, Jimmy, and Alan: 15_

_All the adults in this series are older than in the show, and I made it so their time as rangers were extended through quite a few years, but the year for this story is 't worry if it's confusing._

_Songs used:_

_Christmas is creepy – Fred Figglehorn _

_My Immortal – Evanescence_

_Eat it – Weird Al Yankovic_

_I'm a gummy bear - ?_

_Chemicals React – Ally and Aj_

_Superstar – Toybox_

_Runaway – Love and Theft_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Quiet here it comes!" Shane shushed Tori and Dustin as their favorite show Totally Talented came on. Jackie would be watching it with them, but she was on shift right now. And it was only because she needed most of the day off, since her 'cousins' who she also considered her brothers and sisters were coming to town. "Oh man I love this!" Kelly stepped beside her cousin at the counter.

"What are they watching?" she asked.

"Totally Talented," Jackie shrugged as she folded a shirt.

"Look, I gotta take off," Kelly began.

"Someone got a date?" Jackie smirked.

"No," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, can you go over there and shut it off and tell them there's no trash TV viewing here?"

"Fine but if they chew my heads off, I will come back to haunt you!" Jackie walked over to the lounge and reluctantly shut off the TV.

"Jackie!" the three rangers cried in protest.

"What was that for?" Dustin demanded.

"We were watching that!" Shane stated.

"Just following Kelly's orders!" Jackie surrendered. "She asked me to shut it off and tell you guys no trash TV viewing here. Honestly, I'd want to watch this too. So before you rip my head off, it's her idea!" she pointed at her cousin.

"Sorry guys," Kelly called as she fled the shop smirking.

"Traitor!" Jackie ran up to the door and yelled after her as Blake and Hunter entered.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Blake winced as the two made their way to the others. "Yo what's up guys?" He turned and looked at the TV. "Where's Stu?"

"Denied," Shane frowned. "Kelly sent Jackie to shut it off."

"I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter shrugged. They heard Jackie squeal and Blake and Hunter noticed her hugging some girl they didn't recognize.

"Hey you didn't just bag on Stu!" Dustin accused.

"Nah I said I was sick of _watching _it," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Not being on it!"

"What's the deal?" Shane wondered.

"They're looking for future stars," Blake held open the flyer. "That's us. We try out next week."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin snorted.

"Hey we do plenty," Blake protested.

"But will it be enough to beat us," Jackie and Becca came over with four others the group didn't recognize and they all crossed their arms, smirking.

"What you guys are entering?" Hunter was shocked.

"Got a problem with that?" Jackie pouted. "Me and my crew have a secret talent."

"What would that be?" Tori wondered.

"The whole point of a secret talent is that it's a secret," the African American girl with them stated.

"So who are you all?" Dustin asked.

"These are mine and Becca's cousins," Jackie introduced.

"This is Dianne DeSantos, Brandon Park, Jimmy Taylor, and Alan Hilliard-Frank," Becca introduced.

"And dear cousins," Jackie continued. "This is Dustin, Tori, Shane, Blake, and my boyfriend Hunter." At the mention of the word cousins, all the rangers shot the two looks of concern.

"They'll figure it out," Becca shrugged. "After all, they all are kids of formers."

"We already figure it out Becca," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Or at least I did. I spotted the morphers right away."

"Anyway, we have to go rehearse," Jackie smirked and the group of six left.

"You aren't jealous of going against your girlfriend are you Hunter?" Tori chuckled at the other blonde's facial expression.

"No," he scoffed.

"Back on topic," Shane smirked. "Who would wanna watch it?"

"You know Shane you have a great voice," Tori commented. "You should try out."

"What about you Tori?" Shane grinned. "You're a fierce dancer!"

"And me?" Dustin challenged. "Sax master extraordinaire?"

"Hey hold up a sec," Blake looked on is disbelief. "You guys are cutting into our action here!"

"I gotta go practice," Tori got up. "There's a jazz class at seven." Kelly walked back into the store to search for something she forgot.

"Hey hold up," Shane went after her. "Can I get a lift?"

"Aw man this is just wrong," Hunter complained.

"Kelly can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Dustin walked over to the red head hoping to catch her before she left again.

"I told you we should have kept it on the DL," Blake sighed as the thunder rangers took a seat.

* * *

><p><em>Jackie's house<em>

"So what exactly are we gonna do?" Brandon wondered. "I mean, we haven't done this since AGH talent show!"

"But it's easy for us to come up with a routine," Jimmy countered.

"No it's easy for you to and easy for us to learn," Alan scoffed.

"Relax guys," Dianne rolled her eyes. "Really all we gotta do is choose a song and then create a routine, right?"

"That's what we normally do," Becca nodded. "I'll get the hat and paper." She reentered the room with those objects a moment later.

"You all know the drill," Jackie stated. "We listen to each song and get the lyrics and then in the end decide on the one to use. Each wrote a different song and folded the paper before placing it in the hat. When they finished, Jackie drew the first one. "Christmas is Creepy. Is that even a real song?"

"Of course it is!"Jimmy scoffed.

"Then sing it," Dianne challenged. "I've never heard it before." Jimmy happily obliged.

"_Uh huh!  
>Yo, it's Fred...<br>Ohhh  
>You know what I'm sayin?<br>Yeah  
>Kinda Strange<em>

_If a snowman came to life_  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>  
><em>If Santa Clause snuck in my house<em>  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>

_Santa creepin around and down my chimney at night_  
><em>I can't explain it but it doesn't feel right<em>  
><em>He knows if you been good<em>  
><em>He knows if you been bad<em>  
><em>It's kinda freaky<em>  
><em>Does he have hidden cameras in my house like that?<em>

_Ohhh_  
><em>Come think of it elves are really scary (so small)<em>  
><em>Little pointy ears and sweaty hands that might be hairy<em>  
><em>Reindeer (sharp teeth)<em>  
><em>Rudolph (might eat me)<em>  
><em>Christmas is kinda strange<em>  
><em>When you think about it that way<em>

_If a snowman came to life_  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>  
><em>If Santa Clause snuck in my house<em>  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>

_And it's really weird_  
><em>It's like a fake beard<em>  
><em>Somethin doesn't seem right to me (no)<em>  
><em>If the snowmen came to life<em>  
><em>That would be cre-cre-creepy<em>

_Ohhh_  
><em>Kinda creepy<em>  
><em>Yeahh<em>  
><em>Kinda strange<em>  
><em>Ohhh<em>  
><em>Yo it's Fred<em>  
><em>Yeahh<em>  
><em>Somethin isn't right<em>

_Don't leave me coal (oh)_  
><em>That's kinda strange<em>  
><em>Sneekin round my house is really breaking and entering<em>  
><em>Santa kissing mom<em>  
><em>That's just wrong<em>  
><em>Someone better tell me what's going on<em>  
><em>It's kinda strange givin me sleigh bells in every Christmas song<em>

_Ohhh_  
><em>Come to think of it as I really scary(so small)<em>  
><em>Live with it ewe the sweaty hand that might be hairy!<em>  
><em>Reindeer (sharp teeth)<em>  
><em>Rudolph (might eat me)<em>  
><em>Christmas is kinda strange<em>  
><em>When you think about it that way<em>

_If a snowman came to life_  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>  
><em>If Santa Clause snuck in my house<em>  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>

_And what's really weird (weird)_  
><em>It's like a fake beard (darn)<em>  
><em>Somethin doesn't seem right to me<em>  
><em>If the snowmen came to life<em>  
><em>That would be cre-cre-creepy<em>

_Rudolph, why are you looking at me that way?_  
><em>Why is that snowman moving?<em>  
><em>(Fred) creepy ahhh<em>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>Did you hear that? (hahaha)<em>  
><em>Ahhh<em>  
><em>This just isn't right<em>  
><em>Ahhhhh<em>

_Ahhh_  
><em>If a snowman came to life<em>  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>  
><em>If Santa Clause snuck in my house<em>  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>

_And what's really weird (weird)_  
><em>It's like a fake beard (Is that dad?)<em>  
><em>Somethin doesn't seem right to me (It just doesn't)<em>  
><em>If the snowmen came to life<em>  
><em>That would be cre-cre-creepy<em>

_If a snowman came to life_  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>  
><em>If Santa Claus snuck in my house (ho ho ho)<em>  
><em>That would be creepy(creepy)<em>  
><em>And what's really weird<em>  
><em>It's like a fake beard<em>  
><em>Somethin doesn't seem right to me (It just doesn't)<em>  
><em>If the snowmen came to life<em>  
><em>That would be cre-cre-creepy<em>

_That's what I'm talkin 'bout"_

"That could scare the kids," Brandon pointed out. "Next song?" Becca pulled out the next paper.

"My Immortal?" she frowned. "What song is that?"

"Bye Evanescence?" Dianne gaped.

"Sing it please?" the others asked, most haven't heard it. Sighing, Dianne did as asked.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
>suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>and it won't leave me alone<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just to real<br>There's just too much  
>that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd  
>wipe away all of your tears<br>When you screamed I'd  
>fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through  
>all of these years<br>but you still have me_

_You used to captivate me  
>by your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life  
>you left behind<br>Your face it haunts  
>My once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased  
>away all the sanity in me<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just to real<br>There's just too much  
>that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd  
>wipe away all of your tears<br>When you screamed I'd  
>fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through  
>all of these years<br>but you still have me_

_I've tried so hard  
>to tell myself that you're gone<br>But tough you're still with me  
>I've been alone all along<em>

_When you cried I'd  
>wipe away all of your tears<br>When you screamed I'd  
>fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through  
>all of these years<br>but you still have me, me, me"_

"I doubt we want to dampen the mood," Jimmy noted. "Something a little happier." He drew the next song. "Eat It by Weird Al?"

"Good song," Alan smiled. Everyone looked at him hoping he would sing it. Getting the hint, he took the offer.

"_How come you're always  
>such a fussy young man?<br>Don't want no Cap'n Crunch  
>don't want no Raisin Bran<br>Well don't you know that  
>other kids are starving in Japan<br>So eat it  
>Just eat it<em>

_Don't want to argue  
>I don't want to debate<br>Don't wanna hear the kind  
>of foods you hate<br>You won't get no dessert  
>'til you clean off your plate<br>so eat it_

_Don't tell me you're full  
>Just eat it<br>Get yourself and egg  
>and beat it<em>

_Have some more chicken  
>have some more pie<br>it doesn't matter  
>if it's boiled or fried<br>just eat it, just eat it  
>just eat it, just eat it<em>

_Your table manners  
>are a crying shame<br>You're playing with your food  
>this ain't some kind of game!<br>Now if you starve to death  
>you'll just have yourself to blame<br>so eat it  
>just eat it<em>

_You better listen  
>better do as you're told<br>You haven't even touched  
>you're tuna casserole<br>You better chow down  
>or it's gonna get cold<br>so eat it_

_I don't care if you're full  
>just eat it, eat it<br>Open up your mouth and feed it!_

_Have some more yogurt  
>Have some more Spam<br>it doesn't matter  
>if it's fresh or canned<br>Just eat it  
>eat it<br>eat it  
>eat it<br>Don't you make me repeat it!_

_Have a banana  
>have a whole bunch<br>it doesn't matter  
>what you had for lunch<em>

_Just eat it  
>eat it<br>eat it  
>eat it<br>eat it  
>eat it<br>If it's getting cold  
>reheat it!<em>

_Have a big dinner  
>have a light snack<br>if you don't like it  
>you can't send it back<em>

_Just eat it  
>Eat it<br>get yourself an egg and beat it_

_Have some more chicken  
>have some more pie<br>it doesn't matter  
>if it's boiled or fried<br>Just eat it  
>Eat it<br>don't you make me repeat it!"_

The group burst out laughing.

"We are not doing a parody," Dianne gasped through her laughter.

"Especially not one about food," Jimmy agreed.

"Next one," Alan chose it out of the hat. "I'm a Gummy bear?"

"We all are!" Brandon grinned. "My turn to sing it?" he frowned. Everyone nodded.

"_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<br>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<br>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]_

_Bing ding ba doli party_  
><em>Zing bing ba doli party<em>  
><em>Breding ba doli party party pop<em>

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
><em>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<em>  
><em>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<em>  
><em>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)_  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum<em>  
><em>Three times you can bite me<em>

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/gummy_bear/gummy_bear_ ]__  
>Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear<br>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<br>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)_

_Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Three times you can bite me<em>

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
><em>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<em>  
><em>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<em>  
><em>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
><em>Haha Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Haha Duba duba yum yum<em>  
><em>Three times you can bite me<em>

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)"_

"Maybe a song that's a little longer," Alan denied.

"That song creeps me out," Jackie shuddered. "No offense to your sense of music."

"None taken," he went to pull the next one out. "Chemicals React."

"I take it that's your choice Becca," Dianne smiled. "You know the drill.

"No need to rush me woman!" Becca scoffed.

"_You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm walkin' on broken glass<br>Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
>And you're movin' too fast<br>_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in a moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<br>But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element_  
><em>Like I'm drifting out to the sea<em>  
><em>Like the tides pullin' me in deeper<em>  
><em>Makin' it harder to breathe<em>

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_  
><em>We cannot deny<em>

_Were you right, was I wrong_  
><em>Were you weak, was I strong<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Both of us broken<em>  
><em>Caught in a moment<em>  
><em>We lived and we loved<em>  
><em>And we hurt and we jumped<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>[. From: .netread/a/aly-& .]_  
><em>But the planets all aligned<em>  
><em>When you looked into my eyes<em>  
><em>And just like that<em>  
><em>The chemicals react<em>  
><em>The chemicals react<em>

_Kaleidoscope of colors_  
><em>Turning hopes on fire<em>  
><em>Sun is burning<em>  
><em>Shining down on both of us<em>  
><em>Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)<em>

_Were you right, was I wrong_  
><em>Were you weak, was I strong<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Both of us broken<em>  
><em>Caught in a moment<em>  
><em>We lived and we loved<em>  
><em>And we hurt and we jumped<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_We lived_  
><em>We loved<em>  
><em>We hurt<em>  
><em>We jumped<em>  
><em>We're right<em>  
><em>We're wrong<em>  
><em>We're weak<em>  
><em>We're strong<em>  
><em>We lived to love<em>

_But the planets all aligned_  
><em>When you looked into my eyes<em>  
><em>And just like that<em>  
><em>Watch the chemicals react<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>And just like that<em>  
><em>The chemicals react<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>(The chemicals react)"<em>

"I guess it's the song Jackie chose," Alan sighed.

"Which is?" Dianne prompted. Jackie pulled the paper out of the hat and opened it.

"S…" she was cut off my her morpher beeping. "I'll be back soon guys. Becca you know the lyrics!" And she ran out of her house leaving her family to start working with the song.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Take a look at this," Cam turned the book as the seven rangers sat around the table. "I saw him at the museum."

"Is that a clown?" Jackie frowned. "Clowns are extremely creepy!"

"But it was just a statue," Cam continued.

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin wondered.

"Shimazu," Sensei supplied. "An ancient warlord. What you saw Cam was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake shrugged.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called Wolf Blades," Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor right now?" Hunter concluded. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet that whatever energy source was used to bring back motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu," Cam thought.

"Motodrone's back?" Jackie frowned. She hadn't exactly been filled in on the current situation.

"Now we got a two thousand year old kabuki dude with an attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city," Shane sighed.

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin brought up.

"Trying to look on the bright side here," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei agreed. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor."

"See?" Dustin tapped his head. "Not so dumb after all!"

"Who said you were?" Jackie pouted. The alarms beeped so they all made their way over to the computer.

"Was is it Cam?" Shane wondered.

"No sign of Shimazu but I've got Motodrone on the scanner," Cam reported.

"He's mine," Hunter stated. "You guys look for the three wolf blades."

"Alright we'll take the forest," Shane agreed.

"And I'll track what's going on with the samurai star chopper," Cam added.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after battle<em>

"You've all done well," Sensei spoke to the ailing rangers. "But I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding," Dustin agreed. "Those wolves were dogging us big time."

"Unfortunately they're not done," Cam sighed as the screen showed a gigantic wolf blade forming.

"Oh come on," Jackie whined. "Three was bad enough and now this guy?"

"No way," Tori gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane groaned.

"That's one ugly mutt," Tori commented.

"Man," Hunter shook his head. "The leash laws in this town need some serious work."

"You guys better get out there," Cam stated. "Before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops after battle<em>

"Power down," Shane instructed as six of the seven rangers did so after being teleported back to Ops.

"Ok listen up everybody," Cam spoke. "The zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest. But we're gonna need reinforcements."

"Well I'm open to any suggestions on how we deal with these freaks," Shane shrugged.

"I have one," Cam nodded. "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency."

"Say no more Cam," Sensei acknowledged. "You have my permission. Cam went into the back room to grab the box.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" Blake grinned.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter joked.

"It's gotta be like some really old sword," Shane offered.

"Or a fighting staff!" Dustin chuckled.

"Five bucks it's neither of those," Jackie challenged. Cam set the small box back on the table and opened it.

"Just what we need," Tori rolled her eyes. "Another ancient scroll." Cam opened the scroll and read it over.

"Hey Cam, I just wanted to ask…" Shane was cut off when Cam shushed him. "Ok well maybe we'll just leave you alone."

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake wondered.

"Be strong," Sensei stated. "And stay alert."

"Let's go dude," Hunter nudged Blake. "We just got something to take care of."

"Totally Talented practice," Jackie shook her head. "I'll see you guys later."

"They're kidding right?" Shane scoffed.

"Call if you need us!" Blake called as the three walked out.

* * *

><p><em>Jackie's house<em>

"Hey guys," Jackie greeted as she entered the backyard of her home to find the others rehearsing.

"Hey how'd the fight go?" Dianne wondered.

"Yeah you did great," Jimmy nodded, having caught a bit of the fight on TV.

"I'm about ready to crash," Jackie sighed as Becca brought out a tray of drinks and the group took them. "Fighting wolves is not fun."

"Wolves are harmless," Alan scoffed. "What's so bad about fighting them?"

"These weren't your average wolves Al," the brunette rolled her eyes. "Some freaky clown guy who's now a new minion to Lothor and his pets called wolf blades are roaming the city and beat the crap out of us."

"But you'll defeat them," Becca consoled. "You always do."

"Come on we need to show you the routine," Brandon stated. With that, the group set to work on teaching the pink ranger their routine. They all took a break once Jackie caught on.

"We are so going to win this thing!" Jimmy cheered. "You're song choice was easy!"

"None of your friends know what we're doing, right?" Dianne wondered.

"They don't have a clue," Jackie shook her head. She groaned when her morpher went off. "Yeah Cam?"

"_You must come to ninja ops right away!" _Cam answered.

"Be right there," Jackie sighed. "Catch you guys later. Time to kill a few wolves."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Let me get this straight," Tori blinked after what Cam just told them. "You want what?"

"Your power discs," Cam repeated.

"I know I'm the slow one," Dustin frowned. "But doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?"

"Not exactly Dustin," Jackie handed Cam her disc. "We still have our ninja powers."

"And it's only until I return," Cam nodded.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Blake hesitated.

"Yeah I kind of like knowing I can kick some space ninja butt if I have to," Hunter agreed.

"I understand your hesitation rangers," Sensei piped in. "But it is the only way."

"How does giving up our power discs help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane wondered.

"It may not necessarily defeat the clown himself," Jackie shook her head. "But whatever Cam needs our discs for could be useful in taking down the wolf blades."

"We must open the portal to the ancient world," Sensei added. "Your seven power discs are the only entity powerful enough to do that." Cyber Cam walked out.

"Look if anything happens," Cam rushed out. "Cyber Cam can activate the zords. You can still operate them. You'll just be in civilian form." The others reluctantly handed over their power discs.

"We'll be ready," Shane stated.

"Well, wish me luck," Cam prayed. He morphed and headed out. The others went to watch his progress on the mainframe.

"_I'm hit I'm hit!" _he cried as he had a minor run in with the wolves.

"We have to help him," Tori winced.

"I second that!" Jackie agreed.

"Hello, anyone notice a giant three headed dog on the loose?" Cyber Cam tried stopping them.

"You know," Blake noted. "You really need an attitude adjustment."

"It's not in my programming," Cyber Cam protested.

"Is sending the zords in your programming?" Hunter questioned almost threateningly.

* * *

><p><em>Totally Talented Set<em>

"Hey you made it," Tori greeted as she spotted Cam walk in wearing boots, a cowboy hat, and carrying a guitar. They had defeated the wolf blades with a new zord that was summoned by the lightening riff blaster.

"Sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake eyed the boy.

"It's the real me," Cam confirmed.

"That thing isn't gonna summon up any ancient mammoth robots is it?" Hunter noted the guitar.

"It might," Cam shrugged. "I've been known to rock a few worlds."

"Big words little man," Shane taunted. "Don't feel too bad when you come in second."

"Or third or fourth," Dustin added.

"Same could be said to you guys," Jackie and Becca popped up next to them, the other four members in their group discussing the last second changes they added.

"Well how do you guys expect to win?" Tori challenged.

"Just watch and see what the kids of former rangers can do," Becca smirked. The theme song started and the ninjas took their seats on one side of the set while Jackie and the other five took seats on the other side. Stu made the opening announcements before Tori took the stage. She wasn't too bad a dancer. Shane took over with his singing. Dustin followed and was great on the saxophone. Cam went next and played his guitar. Finally, it was Hunter and Blake's turn. Jackie just gaped at the two.

"Oh. My. God," she blinked, stunned her boyfriend could rap.

"You didn't know he could rap?" Becca whispered to her.

"Not at all!" Jackie huffed. The Bradley brothers soon finished and the ranger's kids took their positions on stage. The guys were in the back with the girls in the front and the lights dimmed. As the music started, a spotlight was put on the girls. The guys began dancing and the girls soon followed.

"_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are"_

Jackie began the next verse. Becca sang the third and fourth lines and Dianne the fifth and sixth. All three sang the last line together.

"_Got many money money  
>I'm a superstar<br>My life is funny honey  
>have you seen my car?<br>I know a lot of people  
>I'm a superstar<br>Everybody know me  
>right from near to far"<em>

The boys jumped into the song as all six continued dancing and singing appropriately to their parts of the song.

"_I got a plane  
>(got a plane)<br>I love the fame  
>(love the fame)<br>You know my name  
>( know my name)<br>And I just want you to know_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are"_

Now the boys took over the singing while all six continued dancing, and it looked as if they threw karate moves and gymnastics maneuvers into it.

"_I got a red Ferrari  
>I'm a superstar<br>I really like to party  
>Am I cool or what?<br>I love a lot of women  
>I'm a superstar<br>Star's got a freaky living  
>that's the way we are"<em>

The girls jumped into the song again.

"_I got a plane  
>(got a plane)<br>I love the fame  
>(love the fame)<br>You know my name  
>(know my name)<br>And I just want you to know_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are"_

Next came two rap parts. The girls sang the first one and the guys took the second.

_[Girls]  
>"I got fortune<br>I got fame  
>Love it when you<br>say my name  
>Love to party<br>I am naughty  
>prettier than everybody!<em>

_[Guys]  
>I got muscles<br>I'm a stud  
>jealous people<br>kiss my butt  
>I'm so fly<br>I'll make you cry  
>cross my hear and hope to die!"<em>

_[Both]  
>I am a superstar<br>with a big big house  
>and a big big car<br>I am a superstar and  
>I don't care who you are<em>

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar  
>with a big big house<br>and a big big car  
>I am a superstar and<br>I don't care who you are"_

The audience began to applaud, but the music wasn't over. The songs immediately switched and the group continued dancing and began singing all parts of the next song simultaneously.

"_It's been a long week  
>I got a slow leak<br>In my left front tire  
>I'm sick of where I work<br>My boss is such a jerk  
>don't care if I get fired<em>

_My back's about to break  
>no money in the bank<br>And she don't call me anymore  
>I'm down to my last drink<br>It's time to sell my things_

_And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway_

_A hundred miles in  
>I got a stupid grin<br>on my scruffy face  
>With every cigarette<br>I'm burning my regrets  
>Don't wanna leave a trace<em>

_And from the rear-view,  
>I've got clear view,<br>of who I used to be.  
>A little bit faster now,<br>don't wanna turn around._

_And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway  
>I'll be a runaway<em>

_It's crazy, I know,  
>to count on this road<br>to give me what I need.  
>But with every state line,<br>somehow I find,  
>another part of me.<br>Yeah-e-yeah!_

_And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway  
>I'll be a runaway"<em>

The group finished and retook their seats. Kapri and Marah, to the surprise of the rangers, performed. They sang a song and declared the winners when they finished. Tori and Jackie realized they cheated by using a tape recording and just mouthing the words. No one won.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad?


	12. A Gem of a Day

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 12: A Gem of a Day**

_A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in what? Two weeks? I was away at camp and we don't have computers. __. So anyway, I skipped "Wild Wipeout," "Double Edged Blake," "Eye of the Storm," and "General Deception." I'm really tired right now and didn't feel like writing chapters based on those. (I also don't really like those episodes). So, here this chapter is. Hunter and Jackie are still a couple. Parts to sequel are thrown in here. _

_Song is "Man, I feel Like A Woman!" by Shania Twain._

_"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"_**I'm going out tonight  
>I'm feeling alright<br>Gonna let it all hang out  
>Want to make some noise<br>really raise my voice  
>Yeah I want to scream and shout!<strong>_

_**No inhibitions  
>make no conditions<br>Get a little outta line  
>I ain't gonna act<br>politically correct  
>I only want to have<br>a good time**_

_**The best thing about  
>being a woman<br>Is the prerogative  
>to have a little fun!<strong>_

_**Oh oh oh go totally crazy  
>forget I'm a lady<br>men shirts short skirts  
>oh oh oh really go wild yeah<br>doin it in style  
>oh oh oh get in action<br>feel the attraction  
>Color my hair<br>do what I dare  
>Oh oh oh I want to be free yeah<br>to feel the way I feel  
>Man I feel like a woman<strong>_

_**The girls need a break  
>tonight we're gonna take<br>the chance to get  
>out on the town<br>We don't need romance  
>we only want to dance<br>We're gonna let our  
>hair hang down<strong>_

_**The best thing about  
>being a woman<br>is the prerogative  
>to have a little fun<strong>_

_**Oh oh oh go totally crazy  
>forget I'm a lady<br>men shirts short skirts  
>oh oh oh really go wild yeah<br>doin it in style  
>oh oh oh get in action<br>feel the attraction  
>Color my hair<br>do what I dare  
>Oh oh oh I want to be free yeah<br>to feel the way I feel  
>Man I feel like a woman<strong>_

_**The best thing about  
>being a woman<br>is the prerogative  
>to have a little fun<strong>_

_**Oh oh oh go totally crazy  
>forget I'm a lady<br>men shirts short skirts  
>oh oh oh really go wild yeah<br>doin it in style  
>oh oh oh get in action<br>feel the attraction  
>Color my hair<br>do what I dare  
>Oh oh oh I want to be free yeah<br>to feel the way I feel  
>Man I feel like a woman<strong>_

_**I get totally crazy  
>Can you feel it<br>Come come come on baby  
>I feel like a woman"<strong>_

Jackie finished singing the song outside the sports shop. A lot has happened in the past couple of months. Tori was stuck in a parallel dimension thanks to some freaky butterfly monster. Blake got a new weapon and they met Leanne, who was a thunder ninja graduate. Upon meeting her, Jackie could tell she and Cam started developing a crush on one another. Shane's brother came for a visit when everyone got trapped in their fears and a few of the rangers did as well. And in that process, his brother learned they were rangers. Not to mention their camping trip gone wrong. Now she was about to start her shift at the shop as she headed back in.

"There you are!" Kelly sighed of relief. "I was beginning to think you also inherited your father's lateness."

"Funny Kel," Jackie rolled her eyes. She picked up a pile of clothes that fell onto the floor and began to place them back on the racks. "Real funny."

"So, any major competitions coming up?" Kelly asked as she counted the money in the register.

'_Besides possibly Lothor sending an alien down?' _Jackie thought. Instead she said "Not yet. Dad went for an interview today at Reefside High before going to the dojo. He was going to call and let me know if there were any contests I could enter. Mom hasn't found any gymnastic ones. I have a cycling race next Tuesday and a swim meet in one month. Other than that, there's nothing."

"You seem too busy," Kelly shook her head. "How do you manage holding a part time job, all those competitions, and who knows what else?"

"I just do," the brunette shrugged. Her morpher beeped. "Hey I gotta go. I'll be back later!"

"Where are you going?" Kelly frowned.

"Mom needs some help at home!" Jackie lied.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"After we located the sword, I found a satellite picture of the area," Cam explained as he pulled up an image on the laptop. The rangers and Sensei were gathered around him.

"It's true rangers," the guinea pig faced them. "Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm gonna miss Zurgane," Tori frowned. "But why would Vexacus do that?"

"It appears a power struggle was at play in Lothor's lair," Sensei explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin interrupted. "Maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one's left."

"I'm afraid that's never the case," Jackie sighed knowing all too well from stories her parents told her.

"It is possible," Sensei agreed. "But I suspect Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind."

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively," Sensei continued. "We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninjas. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"And that's going to be the hard part," Jackie pouted.

"It won't be easy," Blake shook his head in agreement.

"Lothor's ship is guarded by a powerful energy field," Cam shrugged. "Without some way to break through, we'll never get in."

"Leave that to me," Hunter turned and left the room. The ninjas, and even Sensei, were confused.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Back so soon?" Kelly smirked as she spotted her cousin reentering the shop. "I thought you had to help your mom?"

"Finished early," the brunette shrugged and walked in the back, Kelly following.

"So are you restarting your shift?" Kelly wondered. Jackie eyed the girl rather suspiciously.

"Come out and say it," she groaned. "You know don't you?"

"Did you honestly think you could keep it from me that long if I knew your parents used to be them?" Kelly smiled.

"Nope," Jackie grinned and chucked a t-shirt at the red head. "But I did think you would've said something sooner."

"I thought the whole point of not telling me was to have a secret identity?" Kelly frowned.

"Touché," Jackie narrowed her eyes. Before she could say anything else, screaming was heard from outside and her morpher went off. "Yeah Cam?" she asked as she ran to the door to see what was going on.

"_Can you come back to Ops?" _the samurai ranger asked.

"Um, I'm a little busy right now," she disconnected and gaped at the sight before her. She never thought she'd see these things. Weren't they supposed to be long gone? And which one of the villains was controlling them? She knew Lothor would never use these things, most likely never hearing of them. But if any villain who used them has already been destroyed or turned good in Zordon's wave, how did they get here? As she thought, she began to fight away the creatures that weren't Kelzaks.

**Where is the moment when needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>they tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
>they tell me your passion's gone away<br>and I don't need no carrying on**

**Stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with a coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You fall into pieces every time<br>And I don't need no carrying on**

'**Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>you tell me don't lie  
>you work on a smile and go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>the camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down  
>and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day  
>you had a bad day<strong>

**Well you need a blue sky holiday  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carrying on**

'**Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>you tell me don't lie  
>you work on a smile and go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>the camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down  
>and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day  
>you had a bad day<strong>

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>and the whole thing it turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back  
>and you know that you could<br>be oh well oh that strong  
>And I'm not wrong<strong>

'**Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>you tell me don't lie  
>you work on a smile and go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>You see what you like<br>And how does it feel on more time?  
>You had a bad day<br>you had a bad day  
>you had a bad day<br>you had a bad day  
>you had a bad day<strong>

Jackie panted as she finished off the creatures. The defeated things disappeared leaving her to think _'what the hell?' _and figure out what to do. Should she go to ops and try to figure out what's going on? Or should she tell her parents, since they dealt with these things? What to do?

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"I was told I could find you here," Jackie gave her boyfriend a soft smile as she walked over to sit on the rock with him. "Cam told me what you did. He says thanks."

"How come you didn't show up today?" Hunter wondered pulling her into his arms.

"I had…" Jackie paused. How could she describe what happened earlier? "I was dealing with something I'm confused on."

"That was more important than being ranger duties?" he frowned.

"Just as equal," Jackie shook her head. "Possibly worse."

"Care to elaborate?" he hoped.

"Don't really know how to, because I'm really confused by it," Jackie sighed. "What about your situation?"

"Not really," Hunter bit his lip. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"Come on," Jackie stood, holding out her hand. "Let's go to the movies."

"What are we seeing?" he got up and the two walked away.

"Nothing," Jackie smirked. "We're spying on Cam's date with Leanne!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! This story is updated! What exactly were the creatures Jackie fought off? Which villain could possibly be back and how?


	13. Down and Dirty

**Fire Power **

**Chapter 13: Down and Dirty**

_A/N: Not much longer left. I have good ideas for the sequels and can't wait to get them out. Anyway, here's the chapter. Tori and Blake are a couple by now. Something happens leaving Jackie scared. I might actually get this story done today! Only one more chapter left before the sequel, which starts right after the last battle. _

_Song is "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence_

_"Stop for a Minute" by Keane_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

" _**Don't cry to me  
>if you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>You want me<br>Come find me  
>Make up your mind<strong>_

_**Should I let you fall  
>Lose it all<br>So maybe you can remember yourself?  
>Can't keep believing<br>We're only deceiving ourselves  
>And I'm sick of the lie<br>And you're too late**_

" _**Don't cry to me  
>if you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>You want me<br>Come find me  
>Make up your mind<strong>_

_**Couldn't take the blame  
>Sick with shame<br>Must be exhausting to lose  
>your own game<br>Selfishly hated  
>No wonder you're jaded<br>You can't play the victim this time  
>And you're too late<strong>_

" _**Don't cry to me  
>if you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>You want me<br>Come find me  
>Make up your mind<strong>_

_**You never call me when you're sober  
>You only want it cause it's over<br>It's over**_

_**How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I?<br>You were never mine!**_

_**So don't cry to me  
>If you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>Don't lie to me<br>Just get your things  
>I've made up your mind!"<strong>_

"Singing a new song Jackie?" Tori popped up next to the brunette. Jackie was working at the counter doing inventory and singing along to the radio.

"Singing along to the radio," she pointed at the stereo on the counter.

"How come you're not at the race?" the blonde frowned.

"Kelly needed me to watch the store," Jackie shrugged. "Hopefully nothing goes wrong."

"Well here's hoping," Tori chuckled. At that moment, Hunter stormed into the shop and straight to the garage. "We spoke too soon."

"I'll go see what his problem is," Jackie rolled her eyes as Blake came in, looking angry and Dustin and Kelly went to work. The brunette walked into the back room where Shane was arguing with Hunter.

"He stuffed me!" Hunter complained as his girlfriend plopped down next to him, listening. "He totally blocked me into the curve!"

"Is this about the race?" Jackie frowned.

"I'm not choosing between you two because that'll be lame," Shane nodded. "Whatever it might've looked like, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

"All I know is there's clean racing, and dirty racing," Hunter stated. "And what he did was definitely dirty."

"Hey when my brother and I start up a fight," Shane began. "Look out!"

"Well I'm not going to him," Hunter shook his head and walked away. He and Blake crossed paths in the center of the store before continuing walking. Tori, Jackie, and Shane grouped in the center.

"Maybe we should lock them in ninja ops and let them fight it out," the blonde suggested.

"Yeah I'd pay to see that," Shane chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't until I know what's going on," Jackie pouted.

"Dustin are you alright?" Tori asked the yellow ranger as he walked up to them.

"Yeah I could've used a little help with Hunter," Shane sighed.

"I just got a lot of things on my mind," Dustin shook his head. Their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane," Shane answered.

"_Shane, you guys better get over here," _Cam instructed.

"On our way," Shane disconnected and the four were off.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Hey what's going on?" Shane wondered as the four ran into the room.

"Look at this," Cam pulled up the clip on the screen as they all sat near him. "And more importantly, listen."

"_Come on rangers," _a familiar voice called from a giant purple-ish zord. _"Where are you? Don't you wanna come out and play? It's just little old me!"_

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin asked.

"Kapri?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"You are correct Tori," Sensei skidded over.

"Something about this doesn't feel right," Jackie nit her lip.

"There is no time to waste," Sensei continued. "You must intersect her right away before she can do any damage."

"I'll initiate the zord sequence from here," Cam stated as the others backed away.

"Before you go," Sensei cut in. "Blake, Hunter, remember: whatever differences you may have right now, you must put them aside when performing your ranger duties."

"I will if he does," Blake crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about me dude," Hunter scoffed.

"Now that we got that settled," Shane sighed as they stepped into formation. The six morphed and went to fight.

* * *

><p><em>Battlefield<em>

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jackie growled as the three megazords stood before Kapri in hers.

"Well there they are," Kapri rolled her eyes. "All my least favorite colors."

"Now it's on!" Dustin snorted.

"Let's do this!" Hunter agreed. The three charged and the fight was on.

"Feel the love rangers," Kapri taunted as she hit the storm megazord. "Feel the love!"

"Power sphere, locked and dropped!" Jackie called on her flame bow. A megazord sized bow and arrow appeared. Lighting the arrow on fire, she shot at Kapri, who was dealing with the wind rangers weapon they formed. While hers hit Kapri, the others accidentally hit the thunders and they were sent down. "Bulls eye!"

"Nice shot losers!" Kapri scoffed, keeping her focus on the wind and thunder rangers. It was like Jackie wasn't even there. "Man this is easier than I thought it would be."

"Hey why didn't you duck?" Hunter yelled.

"Me?" Blake shouted. "You're the one whose got the lateral controls!"

"_Excuse me but what did we just discuss?" _Sensei asked.

"Sorry Sensei," both boys apologized.

"It won't happen again," Hunter assured. Kapri and the storm megazord went at it while Jackie attacked from the enemy from behind.

"This isn't working," Shane groaned. "I'm going to lightning mode!"

"Wait a minute!" Kapri cried as she was flung onto the ground.

"Let's finish this!" Shane ordered.

"Right there with…" Jackie began but something on the ground caught her eyes. "Oh not these things again!"

"Huh?" everyone else chorused.

"You guys handle this," Jackie insisted. "I got the ground covered!" she flew away in her dragon zord. Minutes later she reappeared on the forest floor as Marah and Shimazu appeared in zords. The creatures from last week were back and Jackie was beginning to wonder what exactly was going on.

"Who's that?" Shane demanded.

"Remember me?" Shimazu asked.

"You didn't think I'd let Kapri get all the credit now did you rangers?" Marah pouted. The megazord battle continued.

"Fire bomb!" Jackie screeched as the creatures doubled in numbers, surrounding her. It knocked them down but they weren't done yet. Cam flew in to help the others.

**Some days  
>feels my soul has left my body<br>feel I'm floating high above me  
>Like I'm looking down upon me<br>Start sinking  
>every time I get to thinking<br>It's easier to keep on moving  
>Never stop to let the truth in<strong>

**Sometimes I feel like it's all been done  
>Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one<br>Sometimes I wanna change everything  
>I've ever done<br>I'm too tired to fight and yet too scared to run**

**And if I stop for a minute  
>I think about things I really<br>don't wanna know  
>And I'm the first to admit it<br>Without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice flow**

**I feel  
>Like a thief who has no faith<br>Maybe more than by the grade  
>Of the drugs he took that day<strong>

**Sinking  
>in the pain he's been inflicting<br>Yet he's feeling like the victim  
>Just the horoscope's to blame<strong>

**Sometimes I feel like a little lost child  
>Sometimes I feel like the chosen one<br>Sometimes I wanna shout out  
>till everything goes quiet<br>Sometimes I wonder why I was ever born**

**And if I stop for a minute  
>I think about things I really<br>don't wanna know  
>And I'm the first to admit it<br>Without you I'm a child so wherever you go  
>I will follow<strong>

**And baby you are just beautiful  
>from crown to your cuticles<br>you held down with two sons  
>you never frown when duty calls<br>You know me  
>I gave you more then you can handle<br>But you still keep a handle on it  
>Even when I take something beautiful<br>and vandal on it  
>No more females<br>Well how come my emails got notes on a scandal  
>It's like Eve with the apple<br>a priest in a chapel  
>Overcome by the devil's tackle<br>I'm still shocked in the battle  
>I know I'm such a hassle<br>Every time I let my thoughts go  
>I get baffled<br>so I hardly pause  
>I just crossed z's with these gnarly broads<br>Cause it hurts me just to see what I finally lost  
>So I guess I'm just a fiend<br>Consumed by the scene  
>the stage and the screen<br>where it's just me and Keane**

**And if I stop for a minute  
>I think about things I really<br>don't wanna know  
>And I'm the first to admit it<br>Without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice flow**

"What a workout," Jackie breathed as she defeated the last of the creatures. They disappeared leaving her confused once again. She looked up to see that the others had called on the mammoth zord and taken Marah and Shimazu down already. She watched as the giant zord took down Kapri and the rangers had yet another victory.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver home<em>

"Mom? Dad?" Jackie called walking in the door. She had to tell her parents about the creatures. Blake and Hunter were at the track working out their problems while Dustin went to talk to Kelly about riding freestyle. Tori and Shane were off doing their own thing. So, she decided to come home.

"Jackie!" Dylan waddled up to her. Smiling, she picked him up as he laughed.

"Hey Dyl," she asked. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy and daddy go bye bye!" Dylan pouted.

"Where did they go?" she walked down the hall checking all the rooms. She found it hard to believe they left. After all, both their cars were in the driveway and they would've at least left a note and not left Dylan by himself.

"Ugly monster," Dylan buried his head into his sister's shirt in fright. Jackie stopped her walking. Had Dylan seen what had happened?

"An ugly monster made them go bye bye?" she looked at the toddler. Her eyes widening in realization sent her straight to the phone, Dylan still in her arms, and he was heavy. Picking it up, she dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _Trini's voice answered.

"Aunt Trini?" Jackie breathed.

"_Jackie, what's wrong?" _Trini asked, sensing the fear in her niece's voice.

"Mom and dad," Jackie shook her head, now almost on the brink of tears. "Something took them."

"_Jackie are you sure?" _Trini shot up in the chair she sat in. Normally, Jackie would call to talk to Becca, hardly ever her or Jason unless it was an emergency.

"Aunt Trini, I'm sure," Jackie choked. "I get home from battle and Dylan's here all alone. Both their cars are in the driveway and they didn't leave a note. Dyl said they went bye bye and there was some ugly monster involved." By this point, tears were streaming down her face.

"_We'll be right there," _Trini hung up. Jackie sighed and hung up the phone as well. Dylan had fallen asleep and she didn't want to put him down for fear of something happening. By why were her parents taken? Were any of the others taken? What exactly was the ugly monster Dylan saw? She sat around her home for a couple hours until she heard the door open. She looked in that direction to find Trini, Jason, Becca, and Patricia walk in. The older tow girls rushed to the young, teary eyed brunette and hugged her best they could while Dylan was still in her arms. Jason was holding a sleeping Patricia.

"Jackie, what happened?" Becca asked as she and her mom tried to comfort the girl. Jason set up a playpen and set the two sleeping toddlers in it.

"I don't know," Jackie shook her head. "I get home and call out for my parents when Dylan runs up to me. He says that some ugly monster thing took them."

"Ugly monster thing?" Jason frowned.

"He's three," Jackie shrugged. "It's not like he can remember every detail."

"Jase, call Billy and see if he has something that can track them," Trini ordered. With a nod, the original red ranger went to make the call. "Jackie, is there anything else going on lately that could contribute to this?"

"Yeah there was," the brunette nodded. "Someone's back. I don't know who or how or why or anything, but a couple times in the past couple weeks, today included, I saw tengu warriors." Trini gasped as Jason reentered the room. Both had heard the all about the tengu warriors and how they came to be, since Tommy and the others kept them updated on ranger happenings after they left. Both concluded this meant one of three possible villains were back, but they were afraid to name who.

"Daddy, what did Uncle Billy say?" Becca asked.

"Hayley answered," Jason shook his head. "Seems he's gone missing as well."

"Well I say we figure out who's back and why they want those three," Trini stated.

"It's not just them," Jason continued. "Hayley talked to Tanya who said Adam, Rocky, and Aisha went missing too. Dianne called her and went to their house scared."

"But why those six?" Becca frowned.

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd you like the twist at the end? What happens in the final chapter before the sequel? Who's back? Why were Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy taken?


	14. Storm Before the Calm

**Fire Power**

**Chapter 14: Storm before the Calm**

_A/N: Set two days after last chapter. Everything comes crashing down. The old villain comes back after Lothor is sent into the Abyss. How is Jackie coping? The other ranger' skids are in this chapter. The ninjas don't graduate until the end of the sequel._

_Songs: _

"_Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt_

"_Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own Jackie, Becca, Dylan, Patricia, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon, as far as original characters._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Come on Jackie," Dianne urged as the group of ranger kids sat in the lounge area of the sports shop. Two days ago their parents (just Dianne's, Jackie's, and Brandon's dad along with Billy) were discovered missing and the elder rangers were bought together to help find them, which meant their kids came too. "We'll find them."

"I know that," the brunette sighed. "I just want to know…"

"Who took them?" Brandon filled in.

"And why they were taken?" Alan added.

"We all do," Becca nodded.

"So for now," Jimmy began. "I say we don't think about it too much and focus on other things while our parents work. Like the U.S. Action Games!"

"Jimmy," they all glared.

"What?" he shrugged. "We can't spend all this time moping. Especially you Jackie. With Lothor still out there, you need to be on top of your game."

"I can't believe this!" they all heard the yellow ranger shout and turned to look at him. "I asked for four-stroke oil and they sent me this two stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?" At the counter, Shane and Kelly laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Hey look forget about the oil," Shane walked over to the boy. "Pack your bags." He continued walking.

"Why? Where we going?" Dustin wondered.

"You wanted to freestyle," Kelly handed him some papers. "Well guess what. You're gonna get your chance. Fill it out and sign it. We have to get in straight away if we want to make the deadline."

"This is for the U.S. Action Games!" Dustin cheered. "Are you serious?"

"And by the way," Kelly continued. "Under sponsor, write Storm Chargers." She walked away.

"Sponsor?" Dustin gaped. "Hey did you know about this?"

"I'm going too!" Shane jumped up on the couches. "Skateboard baby!"

"Shane!" the three girls shrieked since he jumped near them. Scoffing, the red ranger took a seat on the other side of Alan.

"Hey Tori!" Dustin called to the blonde entering the store. "Check it out!"

"Oh Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the U.S. Action Games?" Tori smirked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Dustin frowned.

"Showed me this morning," she walked over and took the seat next to Shane.

"Hey guys!" Dustin called to Blake and Hunter. "Guess what?"

"Yeah I know U.S. Action Games right?" Blake nodded. "That's awesome." The two headed over to the group. Hunter sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her as Jackie leaned into him. Blake sat next to Tori and did the same. Dustin walked over and sat on the coffee table.

"So let me get this straight," he started. "Everybody knew except for me?"

"Uh huh," everyone chorused.

"Hey didn't you test today for Roger Hannah, the factory blue sponsorship?" Dustin turned to the navy ranger.

"That's right how'd it go?" Tori followed.

"There was a photographer there from dirt works magazine," Hunter explained. "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

"So what's the deal?" Jackie asked.

"Factory ride if I want it!" Blake stated.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Jimmy frowned.

"You bubble brain," Alan scoffed.

"They're still busy with Lothor!" Dianne rolled her eyes.

"But still, how can you pass up an offer like that?" Shane questioned.

"That's what I told him," Hunter agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Home<em>

"_**You don't know my name  
>You don't know everything about me<br>I tried to play nice  
>I wanna be in your game<strong>_

_**The things that you say  
>Now you may think<br>I never hear about them**_

_**But words travel fast  
>I'm telling you to your face<br>I'm standing here behind your back**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
>To be the outside crowd<br>You don't what it's like  
>to be left out<strong>_

_**And you don't know how it feels  
>to be your own best friend<br>on the outside looking in**_

_**If you could read my mind  
>You might see more of me<br>Than meets the eye**_

_**And you've been all wrong  
>Not who you think I am<br>You've never given me a chance**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
>To be the outside crowd<br>You don't what it's like  
>to be left out<strong>_

_**And you don't know how it feels  
>to be your own best friend<br>on the outside looking in**_

_**I'm tired of staying at home  
>I'm bored and all alone<br>I'm sick of wasting all my time**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
>To be the outside crowd<br>You don't what it's like  
>to be left out<strong>_

_**And you don't know how it feels  
>to be your own best friend<br>on the outside looking in**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
>To be the outside crowd<br>You don't what it's like  
>to be left out<strong>_

_**And you don't know how it feels  
>to be your own best friend<br>on the outside looking in"**_

"How much longer do you plan on being like this?" Becca asked stepping out into the backyard and up to the brunette.

"Until we found out who has my parents and why," Jackie snorted.

"Can you at least cheer up to enjoy the action games?"

"I guess."

"Not you guess. You will!"

"Becca…"

"Look, Jackie, I can't say I know how you feel, but would they want you to sit around moping while trying to find them or go out and have a little fun?"

"They'd want me to go out and have a little fun," Jackie sighed in defeat. "But I can't help but feel that whatever's going on is going to be big."

* * *

><p><em>U.S. Action Games<em>

"Look at this place!" Dianne blinked as the huge group hopped out of the two Storm Chargers vans.

"So crowded," Alan awed.

"Hunter can you help me?" Jackie asked as she struggled with getting Dylan's seatbelt undone.

"Here," he simply unlocked the bucked.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Jackie pouted reaching up to kiss him.

"Because you're head's not on straight?" Jimmy offered as Jackie handed her brother to Kelly.

"You guys better check in," the red head instructed. "I'll make sure your gear's ok." She disappeared behind the vans.

"We'll check the place out for," Brandon began.

"Let me guess," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Chicks?" Tori completed the girl's thoughts.

"Now that you mention it," Shane grinned.

"Come on I'll cruise with you," Cam stated as the group began walking in.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake questioned.

"Not Cyber Cam," Cam shook his head. "Who says real Cam can't cruise?"

* * *

><p><em>Near rollerblade track<em>

"Check out that Jackie," Dianne nodded at the skaters. "Bet you could kick their butts any day."

"No doubt," the brunette scoffed.

"Shouldn't have turned down Kelly's offer to sign up," Tori chuckled.

"That' what I keep telling her," Becca shook her head. The four girls decided to head off in one direction while all the guys went off in another.

"Um, should we deal with that over there?" Dianne stopped them and pointed. The four turned their heads towards where she directed.

"What are those?" Tori frowned.

"Tengu warriors," Jackie and Becca growled.

"Dianne, stay with Tori," Becca instructed. "Tori, go find the others."

"We got these things," Jackie stated as she and Becca ran off to fight. Confsued, the two girls did as told. While in the middle of the fight, Jackie's morpher went off.

"Yeah Cam?" she answered as she sent a tenga flying back.

"_Can you meet me and the others in the field near the skate ramp?" _Cam wondered.

"Uh, I'm a little," Jackie was cut off as she had to duck a kick sent her way. Before anything else could happen, the warriors disappeared. "Yeah I'll be right there." She disconnected and looked at Becca, both frowning in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"They were interested in this area here, but must have all been a diversion," Cam shook his head as he stood in front of the others.

"I don't see anything," Dustin frowned.

"I don't like where this is going," Jackie pouted.

"What's wrong with your amulet?" Shane pointed at the necklace.

"What do you mean?" Cam looked down to see it frozen. "It's frozen!"

"Frozen?" Dustin chuckled nervously. "Dude, its like, eighty degrees out."

"No kidding," Cam examined the jewel. "Better get back to ninja ops and do some tests on it there."

* * *

><p><em>Stands<em>

"Jackie stop," Jimmy ordered, noticing how jittery the brunette was.

"Yeah you're acting scary," Alan agreed.

"Come on girl," Dianne soothed. "What's got you shaking so bad?"

"I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen," Jackie sighed.

"We know," Brandon nodded. "We know."

"Just relax and enjoy the competition?" Becca begged. Shane's morpher beeped and they all listened.

"_Rangers, I'm sending the zords to you," _Cam spoke. _"There's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with."_

"On our way Cam," Shane nodded. The rangers made way to leave. The others understood because they knew the secret. Kelly knew as well, but the only one she told was Jackie, so she still had to play along like she didn't know.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked as they scooted by her.

"Uh bathroom," Dustin lied.

"All of you?" the red head frowned.

"We'll be back I promise," Shane promised as they left. They found a clearing and morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane asked as the giant megazord (which formed using all their zords, including Jackie's), stood before an overgrown Vexacus.

"Yeah!" the others chorused. The fight was on. Everyone was fighting back blows delivered to one another.

"You should really watch your step," Vexacus cackled as he sent the megazord to the ground. They got back up determined to win.

"Come on guys!" Shane ordered.

"Lion blaster!" everyone called. They fired and Vexacus defended it all. Shane summoned the mammoth zord and it rolled in. Combining their power with it, they effectively hit the fish creature. But he called on his shark and ran into the zords, causing them to separate into three different ones.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus roared. All three megazords stood back up.

"I don't think so," Jackie and Hunter stated.

"It's thunder time!" Blake smirked.

"Power disks, locked and dropped!" the two thunders called. They charged Vexacus with a sword like weapon.

"Ready for more?" the fish asked as he was slashed. The megazord flipped over and behind him and took a hold of him.

"Watch out!" Shane yelled.

"Goodbye Thunder rangers!" Vexacus snarled and jammed his sword into the megazord. Both began sparking wildly.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane shouted.

"Get out of there!" Dustin ordered.

"No!" both girls cried as they watched the megazord fall, completely destroyed. The only good part was that Vexacus was destroyed with it. They all hopped out of their zords and examined the damage.

"Cam, we've reached the thunder zord wreckage," Shane reported. "It doesn't look good."

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked.

"_I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area," _Cam bit his lip. _"But there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

"Keep trying Cam," Jackie pleaded, a hint of sadness in her voice. First her parents and now her boyfriend and 'brother'?

"Try to establish contact," Shane added. "We'll head back to Ops and regroup."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"What happened?" Shane gasped as they ran in to find the place destroyed.

"It's trashed!" Dustin gaped.

"Cam?" Jackie called out. "Cyber Cam? Sensei?"

"Where are they?" Shane wondered.

"Don't worry they'll be here somewhere," Dustin hoped.

"They have to be," Tori agreed as they began searching. "If anyone can survive this, it's Cam and Sensei."

"This can't be how it ends," Shane shook his head.

"Whoa," Hunter's voice blinked. "What happened here?" he and Blake stepped into view. Jackie ran up to Hunter and held him in a death hug.

"You guys made it!" Dustin realized. "Thought you'd be toast for sure."

"Don't ever do that again!" Jackie scolded, hitting them both.

"Vexacus torched the thunder megazord so we ejected," Blake explained.

"Where's Cam?" Hunter wondered.

"Don't know," Shane shrugged.

"Sensei?" the crimson ranger pressed.

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin sighed. "We're too late."

"Better late than never I always say," Sensei stepped out in human form.

"Sensei!" the wind ninjas cried and ran to hug the man.

"It's good to see you," Jackie and Hunter chorused. "Finally."

"And you're like, totally normal," Dustin noted.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transformation and allowed me to return to my human form," Sensei explained.

"But, where is Cam?" Tori wondered.

"He's been kidnapped, hasn't he?" Jackie frowned. Sensei simply nodded.

"We'll get him back Sensei," Tori promised.

"It will not be easy Tori," Sensei stated. "My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the abyss of evil." Jackie's eyes widened. This was the last thing she needed with an old villain returning.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked. "But I thought that was just, ancient folklore?"

"This academy is in Blue Bay because they protect an invisible gateway," Jackie spoke. "If this gateway is opened, all the evil of ages gone by will escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane wondered.

"They abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity," Sensei explained. "Even then it can only be opened by a mighty force."

"The samurai amulet," Tori concluded.

"I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the abyss and allow the army of evil to enter our world," Sensei nodded.

"We have to stop the abyss from opening," Shane declared as they all sat around. Jackie was leaning against Hunter with her eyes closed and a thoughtful look on her face. Right now, she was thinking of what could happen between Lothor, the villain who returned, and the abyss being opened. This fight wasn't going to be easy. "There has to be a way."

"We need help," Blake spoke. "Ninja help."

"Where are we gonna find that?" Shane asked.

"Lothor's ship," Hunter realized. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there!"

'_Not every ninja,' _Jackie thought. One she was considering if every ninja was, then wouldn't they be locked up there too? And then her parents, aunts, and uncles who were kidnapped, but not by Lothor. Technically, they were ninjas. They were the Ninjetti ninjas.

"We can take the dragon force vehicle," Dustin realized as they all stood.

"Wait," Hunter stopped them. "Blake and I should go alone. We've been onto Lothor's ship. We know where to look for the others."

"The dragon force vehicle is in the zord bay," Sensei faced them. "Be careful. And thank you for your courage."

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake pleaded and the two left. The other four went back to sitting around.

"I keep thinking it's my fault," Shane spoke after a silence covered the room.

"That's crazy," Tori shook her head. "How could you have done anything differently?"

"Been a better ranger," Shane sighed. "If we destroyed Lothor sooner, none of this would've happened."

"We can't predict the future Shane," Jackie placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "No one can tell what could happen if they did something differently. And you're a great addition to the red ranger legacy."

"You guys ever think if we hadn't been late to class that day, we wouldn't even be power rangers?" Dustin wondered.

"We were always meant to be rangers," Jackie's voice was soft. "The power chose us."

"Jacqueline is right," Sensei drew the attention to him. They all got up and walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"This is the last entry of the scroll of destiny," Sensei handed them the torn paper. Dustin took it. They noticed it had a picture of Tori, Shane, and Dustin, along with a dragon circling their feet.

"It's us," the yellow ranger scoffed in disbelief.

"No way," Tori smiled.

"As you can see," Sensei spoke again. "You were late precisely so you would be the ones to become power rangers."

"And you knew this all along?" Shane questioned. "Why didn't you show us this sooner?"

"Would you have believed me had you not learn the truth for yourself?" Sensei smirked. "I have never doubted the scroll's prophecy. And neither should you."

"So what do we do now?" Shane wondered.

"This is the end of the scroll," Sensei sighed. "It does not say who will be victorious. Only that you must be there to face Lothor at the abyss of evil."

"That's where we'll be," Shane stated. The four fell in line and morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Abyss of Evil<em>

"Coming through!" Jackie smirked as the four rode in on their tsunami cycles. They fired at the Kelzaks before hopping off and fighting for real. "You aliens are getting on my last nerve!" Tori fought over by the picnic tables. Dustin was defending the sales booths. Shane was fighting near the roller coaster alongside Jackie. Eventually they all got around to fighting by roller coaster when Lothor appeared in a zord.

"I think we found Lothor," Shane groaned.

"Whoever keeps giving the villains zords needs to stop!" Jackie growled. They hopped back on their tsunami cycles and rode towards the space ninja. When they reached the abyss, they hopped back off and looked at it. Lothor was opening it.

"We've got to stop him!" Tori declared.

"This it is," Shane sighed. "Come on guys!" He called the megazord. Jackie beckoned for hers. The fight was on. Lothor chucked a ball of energy at them. It hit both zords effectively.

"That's it!" Jackie hissed. "No more Mrs. Nice Guy!" She pushed a button on her zord. "Flame Dragon Wrap!" Her zord did something it's never done before. It wrapped itself around Lothor's zord like a cobra squeezing and killing its prey. As it continued squeezing Lothor's zord, it started catching on fire and burning Lothor's zord. But at what cost? As soon as the flames died down, the dragon zord fell limp and dropped to the ground. Lothor's zord was singed and somewhat weakened.

"No!" the wind ninjas cried at the sight of the falling dragon zord.

"It's alright guys!" Jackie called. "I'm fine! Finish him off!"

"Taste your defeat!" Lothor cackled as he hovered over the still fallen storm megazord. He moved in for the kill. It was amazing his zord could move after that attack.

"Never!" Shane growled. He dropped a power disc, causing a power sphere to launch out and send Lothor stumbling backwards. While his zord was still sparking, the megazord grabbed hold of it. The final blast destroyed all the zords and the rangers regrouped on the ground.

**Picture perfect memories  
>scattered all around the floor<br>reaching for the phone  
>cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone and I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control  
>and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<strong>

"You guys ok?" Jackie asked as she helped the team up.

"The megazord!" Shane cried. "It's gone!"

"It was the only way!" Jackie stated. They ran towards the abyss.

"What's happening?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know," Tori shrugged.

"Not good!" Dustin's eyes widened as the abyss opened and all the aliens they faced in the past year came back and stood before them. Lothor stepped to the center of the line and faced the rangers.

"How does it feel to fail rangers?" he asked.

"You should know," Shane growled.

"Not this time," Lothor snarled.

"Fat chance," Jackie scoffed as they drew their ninja swords, or in Jackie's case, her fire katana.

"Destroy them!" Lothor ordered. Both sides charged. The four ninjas each took on a group of aliens. Out of all of them, Jackie was faring the best. Her katana was glowing with flames as she struck the aliens. Blasts from all directions were being fired and the rangers kept dodging them. This was a tough battle. From the sidelines, Lothor cackled. The four were tossed into the center of the alien made circle. Once they stood, a crimson colored blast shot down at the aliens. They looked up to find Hunter flying in.

"Mind if I play through?" he asked.

"You will never defeat me!" Lothor growled.

"But we will!" Blake stated as he led the rescued ninjas in battle. Hunter landed next to the other four rangers. Shane called on the battlizer. Lothor called for Kelzaks.

"Attack!" he ordered. The rangers went into battle. Fights raged on from everywhere. Kelzaks and aliens dueled against the rangers who seemed to be faring a little better. They managed to knock most of the aliens back into the abyss.

**Another shot of whiskey  
>can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping in  
>the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control<br>and I need you now  
>And I don't know how I could do without<br>I just need you now  
>oh oh oh<strong>

Shane switched his battlizer to flight mode so he was now flying. He fired at the aliens below. Lothor shot the ranger down with a simple blast from his hand. The red ranger fell into a pile of hay and lost the battlizer.

"Shane!" the girls called as the five other rangers ran up to him.

"You ok?" Dustin asked.

"He shot the battlizer," Shane groaned. Lothor flipped in front of them. While the ninja students took on the other aliens and sending them back into the abyss, the rangers took on Lothor. Lothor managed to shoot them all down. The thunder rangers were thrown to one side as the wind and fire rangers were tossed to the other.

"Enough," the space ninja growled. "Time to finish you off!" he raised the glowing samurai amulet above his head. "Give me those ranger powers!" He drained the thunder rangers of their powers. "Nothing can stop the power of the amulet!"

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing  
>at all<br>It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone and I need you now<br>And I said I wouldn't come  
>but I'm a little drunk and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now  
>oh baby I need you now<strong>

"I believe that belongs to me," Cam appeared behind the ninja.

"Not anymore," Lothor smirked. He blasted Cam to the ground and followed. "Goodbye nephew!" the four morpher rangers stepped in between the two to protect their friend.

"He's not going anywhere!" Shane stated.

"Fine I'll take you in his place!" He sent them flying back as he took their ranger powers as well.

"And you just blew my last nerve!" Jackie groaned.

"You fools!" Lothor growled as they stood back up. "Haven't you had enough? Let's finish this!" the ninjas charged the space alien. Unlike the others who were just throwing punches and kicks, Jackie was doing the same while her hands became encased by flames, making any punch she landed more painful. She was using her ninja power to help take down the rogue ninja. And no matter how many times they got tossed back, they went in to fight again. After all being thrown back, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Jackie pushed the man towards the abyss. Before they could toss him in, he tossed them back. All four stood facing him.

"I have your ranger powers!" Lothor smirked. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win," Shane stated.

"What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor challenged.

"We may not be power rangers, but we still have power!" Shane stated. "Power of air!"

"Power of earth!"

"Power of water!"

"Power of Fire!" Together, they brought their pointing fingers together and formed a beam of power directed at Lothor. Using it, they shoved the ninja down into the abyss of evil. With him gone, the abyss closed shut. The rangers gathered around. Hunter wrapped an arm around Jackie.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Lothor's evil," Blake shrugged as the ninja students began to gather around them. "He must have overloaded the abyss."

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam picked up.

"So he's gone?" Dustin checked.

"I believe so," Cam nodded.

"And our ranger powers?" Hunter looked at his wrist.

"They're gone too," Shane sighed.

"This battle may be over," Jackie shook her head. "But we have an even bigger one coming this way."

"Right you are," a grueling voice behind them spoke. They all turned and Jackie's eyes widened in fear, hatred, and anger. Everyone could sense it as she glared daggers at this creature.

"You!" she growled dangerously. The ninjas winced at her tone. Something told them this battle just became personal for her…

* * *

><p>AN: Hate to do this, but I have to leave this story at that. Fourteen chapters. Next one will be longer. Look out for my story "Is it Time Yet?" I should have it out tomorrow, but if I don't, it'll be out by Friday.


End file.
